The name of the game is…
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: Kagome is the queen of queens,goddess of god...haa in her dreams, Kagome is a fastion designer and a good one at that, but she hates models what happens when she meets up with someone who knocks her socks? updated..for everyone who like this story!
1. Walking the walk…

Heres another funnylastic fanfic…..i love making up words, seeing as I cant spell worth shit…heee..hee I crack myself up….well this one all about Kagome….she going to be my little bad ass girlfriend… **ENJOY!**

"Cluck cluck**"** SPEAKING

'Wait a minute I'm a duck, why an I clucking?**'** THINKING

**The name of the game is…** _Walking the walk…._

**Chapter 1: **

A/N: so all the names after the beginning up there is the name of the chapter **_Got_ IT!**

**OoooooooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooOO**

Tokyo, it's a beautiful city, never ending until it hits the water. It was a world inside many others, always changing, always moving and making everyone move with it. But many didn't want to be the ones that moved with it, many wanting to **be** the one to move the world with whatever they had.

Among the bodies of steel and blaster there was a world that fought for dominance and the hunger for who was the best. Feeding on anyone that stepped in there way.

Fashion, a two syllable word that could make cats hiss and mountains crumble. It was a hungry, maggot infested world where the maggots that wanted the meat were dressed up in the plastic pretty-faces and iron shoes. They pulled everyone in like a tomato fight; once you started you can't stop. _(Never was in a tomato fight, seemed like a hellava lot of fun.)_

One woman in that many million of humans and others, _like my little brother that I swear came from the Zoo,_ was pulled in to this dangerous world of killing glares that boor into the back of your head.

Kagome Higurashi was only 19 years old, fresh out of college when the fashion bug bit her on the ass. She was lost in the world of color and glamour and everything about it. (Sniff) poor, poor helpless Kagome.

So that's where we start up at, Kagome gathering her mail.

Walking down her small hallway to her apartment, Kagome was half asleep as she shifted through her mail wondering how a small town girl like her was getting so much junk mail when she didn't even subscribe to anything. Sighing as she fixed her glasses on her face and shifted her armful of art material and tried to open her door with her semi open hand. Finally getting the door open Kagome filed into her shoe box of a house and started to dump everything all over the place. Her house, slash that, _room_ was filled with nothing but her art and designs that she sketched up ever day, twenty-four-hours a day. Either fixing up others or trying to get her own designs to fit the ever moving culture of Tokyo, she sighed as she gave up looking for a place to set her stuff so she dumped her new paint canvas on the ground and started to look for her kitchen.

"I know I left it here when I left." Kagome started to dig papers off her counter to start cooking her meal. Giving up on what to make and too scared to see what was growing within the two-year unopened refrigerator, she settled for Ramen. Finishing up her food as she sat down in front of her twelve inch T.V and watched the news.

**RINNGG**

Kagome suddenly froze looking over her jungle of art. Where was the **PHONE?** Jumping up she started to jump around the room, paper flying as she tried to find the phone before whoever hung up.

**RINNG**

"Keep ringing baby!" Kagome cried as she heard that she was getting closer. Finally finding it she pressed the bottom. "Hello?" she said as she tried to gather up her thrown papers.

"Kagome, if you were like this in my office I would have fired you months ago." Kagome dropped her papers.

"Hey Boss, um sorry I couldn't find the phone…what may I owe this pleasure of you…"

"Cut the crap Kagome, I want those designs done by tomorrow morning and if there not you'll be hanging out by your nose in my garden with all of my last assistants for my Squirrel to eat." At that the phone went dead and Kagome hung up.

"Kami, I hate my boss sometimes." She looked around the room that she was living in and saw that she needed the money to keeping living in here and not on the streets.

Sitting down she started to take out her sketch and started to work on the pictures of her designs.

**OoooooooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooOO**

"HIGURASHI!" a voice screamed out as Kagome was running around like a fish in a sushi shop doing task for everyone before the mad man with the knife chopped off her head. She came running back to where the voice yelled out to see what was wrong.

"Yes Madam?" she asked out of breathe. Kagome fixed her glasses as she looked up at the tall woman that looked down at her with a pointed nose.

"These aren't working like Kisuma wanted." The woman pointed to the broken strap that was hanging off the model side. Kagome stepped forwards and threw open her sewing kit to find the right materials to fix it. Finding a same kind of cloth she cut it to the right size before she sewed the piece to the rest of the outfit.

"Higurashi!" Someone yelled from the other side of the floor. Taking off in another run Kagome dogged people as she got closer to who ever called her. "Higurashi in here!" someone yelled as she passed the room. Taking a step back she looked over to see three hair dressers fighting over how the models hair was to look like in the shot.

"Boys, and girls. Up, no down curls Kisuma will get mad!" Kagome said as the Stylist nodded and fixed the models hair. "**HIGURASHI WERE ARE YOU**!" Kagome took off on another run to get to the voice before it took down the building.

"Here Boss!" Kagome said as she came to the woman's side. Kisuma looked down at the child beside her. "Tell me Kagome why is there red within the water style?" she asked ready to bite off Kagome head.

"HUH?" Kagome looked over to see what Kisuma was talking about picking up the sketch she saw what was the problem. "Don't know boss, I sure didn't place that in, messes up the whole scene even though it gives it a abstract look should move it more towards the face, though so people look right at it." Kisuma snagged the paper out of Kagome hand as she looked over the sketch as she growled out some words as she started to fix up the picture.

"Higurashi!" someone yelled off in the distance, when Kagome was about to take off to help them her phone rang as she answered it. "Hello?" she asked getting out her schedule book if it was for some model or whatever Kisuma had to change or go to.

"I want to talk to Kisuma, tell her this is a phone call she can't miss," the voice said on the other end.

"If you're her x's lawyer she will have no time to speak to you." Kagome said as she flipped through her book, "But she has en opening in July of next year if your that anxious." The voice on the other end started to laugh.

"No this isn't her X's lawyer, well no tell her it is and that he took the dog."

"Why you said your not?" Kagome said, "Just do it." the voice on the other side said.

"BOSS HE GOT YOUR DOG!" Kagome said as she looked up to give the phone to her boss but she wasn't in the room anymore then the sound of crashing came from the hallway and Kisuma was snatching the phone out of her hand.

"You Rotten Bastard you Take Muchy-nuckin I WILL HUNT YOU….oh.." Kisuma said as she started to laugh. "Boy, you had me worried there for a moment." Kisuma walked on out of the room as Kagome could only watch. Kagome wondered what just happened one moment her boss was ready to skin the next blonde that walked into her sight, and then she was happy, laughing even…who was on the phone? Kagome shrugged her shoulder as she heard her name in the distant and took off towards it.

**OoooooooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooOO**

Kagome seen beautiful people before, she got into this business to get the chance to stare at the butt of hot modals but when she started she never really got the chance now. Sighing as she sat in front of Kisuma office writing stuff down Kagome was busy drawing a new sketch when her phone rang.

"Hello Romo Kisuma office," she said as heard a voice on the other end knock her off her seat. his voice was like a god soft yet cold, husky and making ice-sickles grow down her back, even in her trench coat she got cold. "I would like you to give Kisuma a message since I can't reach her main phone." This is the main phone you knuckle-head, Kagome thought as she got a paper and pen ready.

"Hit me." she said.

"Excuse me?" the god like voice asked.

"Sorry, let me re-fraise that, Tell me you message." She said as the voice came back on after awhile.

"Tell Kisuma that I would be happy to take her up on her offer. She should know who I am." At that the phone went dead.

'Damn Models always thinking so high and mightily, I want to knock the next bitchy one out.' Kagome stated in her head as a voice came from within the office.

"Higurashi," at that Kagome got up and walked into the office to see her boss sitting in her big easy chair. 'I cant believe that woman gets everything…even a nice, big comfy chair, while my back and butt hurts all the time…grrrrrr.' Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts as she looked up to see her boss handing her some stuff to had out.

"Take these to Kiso and this to Takiyi and cancel my lunch for tomorrow I'm going to be going with someone else and bribe the bastard to do my shoot tomorrow." She said as Kagome thought about the man on the phone.

"Dose he have a god like voice that also makes you feel like you have ice-sickles growing up you back." Kisuma flipped around.

"No wrong bastard but I know who your talking about and what did the god of sick up my ass say?" she said throwing a low cast glare at Kagome.

"He said that he would do the shoot that you wanted him to do." Kagome said as she started to walk backward towards the large doors.

"Yes!" Kisuma started to jump up and down, "I got one Boy all I need is the other!" she then looked at Kagome.

"I don't like the way your looking at me boss." Kagome said as she was about to bolt towards the doors.

"Get Dresses up Doll-face your going on a double dater!" Kisuma then shoved opened mouth Kagome out of her office as Kagome froze where she landed on the floor.

Date? DATE? Kagome started to freak out! 'What AM I GOING TO DO? Kagome started to walk in circles as she tried to come up with the best excuses that she could make up to get out of a date she wasn't about to lower herself to go out with no model not no how they could skin her before she went on a date with a plastic dolls…What about Hojo?" HOJO! That's right she had a boyfriend, or so she thinks and that would mean that she was cheating on her… she wasn't going to go on no date what so ever.

Rising her head up high Kagome stomped into her bosses office.


	2. Keeping a strait face…

**NUMBER 2…**now no one say anything bad….i got six reviews in one day not bad I think….and thank you to **_Broken-Memory_** showing me my mistakes ** . **

Thanks to everyone who read it before….!

**The name of the game is… **_Keeping a strait face_…

Kagome growled out words of hate and plans to destroy Kisuma if she had to destroy the ground under her. Kagome stared at the door that had two of the 'Plastic Barbie dolls' ready to be shattered with complement of, "Your so hot, Can I touch your hair." Kagome wants to see some one touch their hair and it all falls out.

'Clones, that want they are all clones made to haunt me.' Kagome sneered as she fixed her glasses on her face and pulled her hair out of her bun to make herself look more professional. She made her face look hard, so no one mistake her here to talk a, no two, mostly likely having a hundred pound of makeup all over their face. Hell she wondered how many models walked around with their faces on the floor that's how much makeup was glued to there face.

(a/n: I don't really hate models this was just the way I made Kagome…so don't take this to personal please to all, I happen to be the kind to put on a lot of eye liner…damn being Goth sucks most of the time.. byeee ** . )**

Kagome pushed the doors open to the restaurant her long black skirt with straps flowing around her, her silk red and black lace top tight to her, black hair flowing around her. She was totally pulling a movie drama entry. Kagome cracked up laughing as she got to the man who seated everyone. She was about on the floor laughing out loud and when she looked at the man who was looking at her funny, with is thin cut mustache like a French man would have, that made Kagome laugh even more out loud. She was almost to the point of snorting.

"I'm okay," she stated as she tired to fix her self up and her books.

"Do you have reservations madam?" the man asked in an French like voice and it took all of Kagome will power not to laugh again.

"Yes I'm here to meet with two men that Kisuma appointed." She said as the waiter looked over it book and nodded.

"Yes both of the man you are waiting for are here." Kagome sighed. She was hoping one of them was guy and had a broken nail so he or both couldn't come. Following the man out of front part of the restaurant to the middle weaving in and out of the tables of other costumers who was eating a very nice lunch.

"Hello Pretty lady!" someone said from behind her. Stopping she turned around to look down to see two girls looking up at her, both dressed in very nice, luxurious clothes.

"Well hello, "she said as she looked up to see if anyone was going to call the girls to come and sit back down. "You lost or something? Because I don't know my way around here either." She said pointing to the waiter who stopped to wait for her.

"No we saw you and knew you came to see our daddies." The little girl with black hair said with a smile.

"Oh really, and who might your daddies be?" the girl giggled as they turned a ran away.

Kagome watched the little girls run around tables and out the door. "weird" she whispered as she turned to follow the waiter again. She knew that they were getting closer to the boys who going to be nothing but pricks. As the man stopped her turned to the side waving his hand to a booth in the very back of the restaurant.

Kagome forgot that you had to breathe to live, almost eye popping out until she remembered that they were nothing but plastic.

Or so she thought.

Two men sat in a booth looking up at her, Kagome thought the people in the bible seen angels and devils before they needed to see the sight before her. One man with long dark brown almost black hair with drowning chocolate eyes stared at her one eye browed raise. Shifting her eyes to the other he had long white almost silver hair dropping down his back onto the seat he sat on, his eyes were not brown or blue but golden like the sun. And they looked like they could kill, hell Kagome was wondering why she wasn't pushing up daisy yet. Yes, she was in the presence of two, kid me not, gods, Kagome giggled before mentally slapping herself. Her hands tightened on her drawing pad before she could really slap herself and make a fool in front of Kisuma boys. What was wrong with her she never thought a modal was a god…she thought them snappy lower then dirt, I want my butt licked kid of people.

The dark brown haired one, most likely Naraku everyone drooled over, was wearing a dark brown leather jacket as a dark brown t-shirt underneath it showed just a little he was wearing a sliver chain necklace glowed against his shirt. The silver haired guy, or Sesshoumaru, king of sticks and other object shoved up his ass had on a black trench coat and a black shirt underneath too. He wore a, what looked like a white gold maybe silver diamond platted chain and skull around his neck.

Sighing she took a step forwards. "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi" she said in her nicest voice. She plastered her best smile before she stood on strait and looked both of the boys over. 'If I knew there were men with eyes like this I would have made the clothes different but hey its might work on them' Kagome thought as she took her seat without even asking.

"Okay I'm going to make this brief and simple so even you both can understand," she said as she whipped out her drawing pads and then showed it to both of them who were staring at her quite closely.

"Got a problem butterfingers?" she asked both of them who looked at each other in a sideward's glance before looking back at her.

"No nothing at all." The golden eyed one said. His voice scent chill up Kagome back as she tried her best to stay in her seat.

"You the man on the phone yesterday," Kagome pointed out as the guy only raised his eye brow clearly saying, "wow your smart little girl.' Kagome hands itched for a butter knife to scrap off it most likely blue balls. So she turned back to her drawing.

"So since you boys will be taking over in the shoots I tried my best to see what would fit to both of your bodies, even though I tried to do it in my head because I didn't have a picture of what your bodies looked like. Funny thing is I did but I didn't know that you two would be in it…" Kagome started to talk to herself writing mental notes to asked Kisuma for a picture of who even before she drew out the designs of the outfits.

Kagome forgot about the boys and started to fix up the look of the men on the paper, if they had a licence to look that good in the flesh, or plastic she was going to make them on the paper and find a way to make the outfits work if they didn't. She was lost in her own little world drawing out a new face and body for the boys, then it hit her when she realized she didn't know what the boys lower body looked like. Looking up she about knocked heads with them as she realized they were watching her.

"You know what, stand up." Kagome said to both of them as they looked at her funny. "You'll see just stand up." Both men sighed like they were getting up from there desk like in school for doing something they weren't suppose to do in class. Kagome gagged on her own tongue and it didn't even move. Right as they were standing up someone yelled from behind Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, Naraku!" a loud pitch voice that even made Kagome rip out her own eardrums and shove an elephant in, butt first. Looking over her shoulder and groaning right as the boys did.

_(a/n; okay so their not boys…Kagome just refers all men as boys in her book…just so you know and I don't offend anyone…who would call Sesshoumaru a boy! I know your all thinking his a man DAMNIT! Okay back to the show…_** . **

Seeing the last person Kagome could handle for the day come running up to where she was sitting with the boys…in her nice little corner…her back to the chick…or Barbie that was coming. Yura came running up to were they were seated and started to talk with the boys.

"Naraku and Sesshoumaru sitting at the same table I thought I would never see the day, are you boys planning something? Maybe getting the girls together later on, OH, you boys must be in a shoot later on with me next spring, its for a hair ad."

"hair this, hair that…don't you do anything that doesn't do with hair?' Kagome said in annoyed voice then she realized that she talked out loud.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yura asked reaching down to grab Kagome who jumped out of the way almost lading on Sesshoumaru lap.

"Don't touch me you walking, artificial, wings dispenser!" Kagome hissed she watched as Yura face started to turn red with anger.

"You little bitch, if you weren't Kisuma Assistant…no wait I can just give her a call and tell her what you said that would get your ass fired within ten minutes!" Yura pulled out her phone from her good awful whore stamped outfit and speed dialed Kisuma phone. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to the boys, she then felt a tug around her waist, looking down she saw what was keeping her to the seat. Sesshoumaru arm were wrapped around her waist as she hissed down at him.

"IF you don't let go of my arms I'll make it so you cant take another picture for a year." A year was big to a model you lose a year you lost you ranking rights and money…and they never want that.

He let go as she stood up and looked down at them, "You both have the general idea on what's your going to be wearing. If you excuse me I have a date with a brush and Ramen." She gathered her stuff up and turned and walked away from the two men and the woman who was on the phone with Kisuma… the funny thing is…when she said that a long time ago Kisuma was there and her boss was on the floor dieing of laughter.

**OOOOooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOoooooooOooooOoooOOoooooOOOOO**

Kagome walked down the long sidewalk of her neighborhood as she passed few people… she really was tired after going back to the office and telling her boss what happened Kisuma just rolled her eyes and told her to get to work. walking down the sidewalk, Kagome felt a tug on her soul, like something or someone was following. Stopping to turn around to see who it was Kagome couldn't see anything…so she kept walking.

Yawning as she reached her door she pulled out her keys and tried to find the right one to open her door. looking down her long hallway as she though something had moved.

'If you want to get your hand stuck in the cookie jar again girl go look for that trouble." Her inner voice said. Sighing thinking it was nothing but a cat or something Kagome found her right key as she opened her door to walk in and go to sleep. Right as her first foot took a step in the sound of pitter patter came up from behind her as she turned around to see what it was but was jumped before her eyes could see anything.

"**HUMP!"** Kagome fell back onto her back as she looked up to see two little girls sitting on her stomach.

"Hello pretty lady!"

_Okay so I'm done with that chapter… you'll get the other people points of views later on in the story and that will clear up any confused moments. _

_Chow to my Cows!_


	3. Sugarhigh kids kill…

Next lovely and crazy chapter of the never ending story…I think there will be an ending at some point. Thank you all for reading my story helps me write better with every review! Well you don't have to review…if you don't want to….it just gives me **KUDOS** of a good time reading them all…good and bad…I can take a beating to the chest every once and awhile.

Chapter #3.

**The name of the game is…** _Sugar-high kids kill…_

Kagome was dumfounded, she laid there on the floor mouth gaping open as she watched two children run a round looking at everything was okay….NOTHING WAS OKAY!!!!!

Kagome jumped up and slammed the door behind her as she stared down at the girls who one had a very large smile on her lips, long black hair and giant brown eyes while the other had a solemn look she had white had an dull looking eyes. They were both still wearing their nice clothes that she saw them in earlier.

"This is bad…no this isn't bad…this was going to coast me my job…_**MY** LIFE_!!! Kisuma going to **skin **me!" Kagome started to run around in a circle as she thought of what to do. She remembered that they were daughters of the models she saw earlier right?

Finding her phone she dialed up Kisuma before the cops came knocking on her door for child abduction.

"leave a message and all get back letter" The voice mail came on the phone made Kagome think twice before talking. "Hey boss this is…**HEY DON'T TOUTCH THAT!** I mean…I need your help…**THAT IS NOT A TOY!**...hey wait I have something that I really don't need and I was wondering…**WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?!?!"**

"Kisuma, I have both Naraku and Sesshoumaru kids with me and I don't know what to do with them they followed me and I…**DON'T OPEN THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Kagome yelled right as a loud scream came from a little girl in the room, Kagome accidentally dropping the phone.

"**Something** growing in the refrigerator!!! And it tried to **_bite me_**!" a little girls voice screamed.

"Well that's what you get for sticking your nose into something you shouldn't be in!...and I hope it dose eat you!!!" Kagome yelled glaring at the little girl who had her back to the refrigerator trying to keep the monster in.

"Are you talking to our Daddies?" the pale faced girl asked pointing to the phone.

"No I'm not!" Kagome yelled picking up the phone. "Kisuma you have to help me, they followed me home and I can't get rid of them…crap it already hung up on me…"

Kagome looked at both of the girls who smile at her. she dropped the phone down onto the counter and looked back down at the girls.

"You wont happen to know your daddies phone number so you can call them and tell them to come and get you would you." At that the girls giggled shaking their heads.

"I'm going to die." Kagome dropped to the floor head digging into her knees.

"Hey pretty lady?" one asked.

"I have a name doll face and its Kagome." She said as she looked up at the girls.

"My names Rin and this is Kan'na." Rin said as she was jumping up and down smiling like the world was made of candy….candy? Kagome looked over Rin shoulder to see that her large can of candy that both of the children had eaten everyone of her candy.

Oh crap.

Kagome watched as both of the girls started to jump around the room like popcorn on a skillet. She watched them until she started to get sick and dizzy.

"What am I going to do?" Kagome asked herself out loud.

"Wellprettyladyyoucouldj-justcallmyd-d-daddyandhe'llc-c-omeandgetus!!!!" Kagome heard some sort of mumbling coming form the room with both of the children still running around.

"If they run any faster they could climb a wall. Suddenly and idea struck Kagome head! That's it! she had and idea for the shoot and how they were going to shoot it.

Kagome jumped up right as she saw a blur of hair and white dress run past her she jumped out of the way as the girls started to get into everything destroying things while they were going through it.

"AWWW I HAVE TO STOP THEM!!!" Kagome yelled as the girls where moving to fast. Getting into a ready stand arms out in front Kagome gat ready to snag the next one that ran past her. right as one of the girls came squealing past her she jumped forwards tackling the giggling girl to the ground. She held the child as she squirmed in her arms.

"What-cha-doingarewegoingforawalkarewe????" the child asked quickly as Kagome dropped her to a chair and pulled off her belt. Tying the child tight as she shook in her chair jumping up and down Kagome snagged the next child as she pulled a scarf off an hanger next to her bed and tied the second child to her seat. Kagome heard a thumping sound looking over to see Kan'na jumping up and down in her chair.

'What kind of children are they?' she asked herself as she stepped away from them to let both of them to cool down.

**OOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOooo**

**RING!**

Kagome lifted her head off of her pillow as she looked at the clock to see that it was seven in the morning.

**RING!**

Kagome tried to sit up but a dead weight held her down, looking down in confusion she saw and remembered what was going on.

**RING!**

Kagome pealed the children off of her as she reached the phone before it stopped ringing.

"heellloo?" she asked in a gargling voice.

"I have a question, are you alright?" Kisuma's voice came on from the other line.

"BOSSS!!!! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice." Kagome said flopping down on the floor. "The kids are killers!" Kagome cried.

"SOooo…they are there…how nice…so are they in once piece or duck taped to your wall?" Kisuma asked.

"Tried that didn't work." Kagome growled as she looked over to see both girls where still asleep. "I'd hate to be there nannies, listen you have to call there father and beg them to take them away I cant take care of children, after they stocked me home and at all my candy, they destroyed two of my chair in five minutes and were talking like the world moved like a race. If they entered a contest to see who could talk the most in a minute they would be world champions!!!" Kagome heard Kisuma laughter on the other end of the phone as she wondered what the woman was up too.

"Soooo….they did follow you…I shouldn't have given the boys you address…" Kisuma laughed.

"Boss are you trying to get me killed!…I didn't want the brats to follow me home!" When Kagome turned around she came face to face with two pares of teary eyed woken up children as she felt her heart crumble…the girls saw that she took back what she said as they jumped into her arms.

"I have to get them back its good that there dads are coming but I did not kidnap them, I'm not like that…if I die you stay away from my funeral!" Kagome growled hanging up as she grabbed both children by the arms and pulled them to the door.

"If your daddies are going to be coming to get you, you both should be waiting outside for them to come…" Kagome swung the door open to walk out with the girls but a seven foot tall fuzzy beast looking thing was blocking the doorway.

'Wow that's one big fur clog.' Kagome slammed the door as she had her back to the door. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?!" she hissed wide eyed.

"That was Gummi!" The dark hair girl squealed. "_Gummi_?" Kagome asked as the little girl nodded. "Rin loves her Gummi!"

"Don't change the subject!" Kagome yelled. "Just tell me how you now this thing!"

"Oh he's my pet dog!" Rin said happily as Kagome fell over. Standing up she growled at the little girl. "Well get YOUR dog off my porch, I don't want to be the next _Chow Dog Food_ he decided to eat!!"

"Oh he wont eat you! Unless Daddy said so…though he did look a little mad…I wonder why…"

'Gee, I don't know, maybe because you're here?!?!?!?!' Kagome thought as she looked out the peep hole. That thing was still there sniffing at the door like it was trying to find the right place to hit it with out hitting Rin or the other child in the process.

"okay if I throw the kid out there, I only have to wait until he takes her back to her dad..." just then loud thumping was coming up on the door. Looking out the peep whole again she saw that it was now covered. Sighing she had an idea who and what was waiting on the other end.

"Please don't kill me please oh god have penguin collection don't kill me." Opening the door she looked around the corner to see two tall men standing in the door way both eye glowing red and ready to kill. 'EEEPPPP!' squealed in her mind. She went to step back away from the door but both men disappeared from view. Next thing Kagome knew she was against the wall something clawing into her neck making it so she couldn't breathe.

"DADDIE DON'T!" a child squealed as Kagome dug her nails into the arm that was trying to kill her. her body hurting from the lack of oxygen.

"Daddy please DON'T!" came another cry from a different child. Suddenly she fell to the ground; Kagome sat there gagging as her body tried to remember how to breathe. She felt little hands on her as she was on her hands and knees gasping still.

Sitting back against the wall she whipped her face of all the tears as she looked up to see Naraku kneeling in front of Kan'na holding her chin up, talking to her as she looked up at him. She nodded and hugged Naraku saying that she loved him.

"Kagome-chan are you alright?" Kagome looked over to Rin as she nodded, looking up she still had three, no four pares of red eye glowing at her. Kagome squealed as _Gummi_ and another fuzzy looking thing where in her face.

"Hey there, now don't eat me." she said in a dry throat voice.

"You're so Funny!" Rin squealed as she hugged Kagome tight enough to make her feel the pain of what her and Kan'na fathers started. "Gummi and Internet wont hurt you!"

"Internet?" Kagome asked as she looked up a Rin.

"He's mine!" Kan'na dropped down in front of Kagome and started to talk as fast as Rin. "He was Daddy present after my accident! I told Rin that I want him to be called internet because he like to watch me play games on it!" Kan'na said in one breath

"Lovely." Kagome said.

Looking up she saw that both Sesshoumaru and Naraku were glaring at her, she also watched them retracted their claws too.

'Oh crap I forgot about them….."

OOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! Or not your choice

Chow to my cows!


	4. are you blind?…

Blabla blaa blalblalblablblbllblblabalabablbaalbl (space filler) babablablaabalbalablabllblablab

Nothing to say. On this lovely day that is….um….what Thursday or something? Sit back and relax….

Okay I been writing this over a coarse of time and decided to just throw it out done or not, I mean the chapter…its not done so forgive me…I have school and I been studying my little butt off for test and quizzes my teacher are so very fond of. So don't hate me please…(o_n knees crying_) I love all my faithful fans out there!!!!!

Chapter #4

**The name of the game is…** _Are you blind?_

Kagome was sitting at the table that folded down from the wall and trying to drink her instant coffee that she made up off. But the golden/red eyes that stared at her was making it hard to take a drink with out spitting it up. Even with her shaking hands she thought of a thousand of accuses to get both of the men off her ass, with out sautéing first.

Kagome shivered at the thought of being killed by two models… she thought she would die for another reason like chocking on her grandmas Bon-bon fruitcake cups. Then she started to laugh at the thought of seeing both Sesshoumaru and Naraku standing over a fire with just her ass wrapped around a stick trying to cook it. She started to laugh so hard that she was about to fall off of her chair.

She looked up seeing both Naraku and Sesshoumaru looking at her funny like that waiter from yesterday. She snorted one last time before sitting up to straiten herself out. She looked anywhere then the two men as she saw that the only place to look was at the white wall from where her table folded down from…

'I really have to paint these walls.' She said to herself as she thought she was talking to herself within her mind only to realize that she talked out loud when someone answered her.

"Sure you can do that only after to you tell me what you did to Kan'na?" Naraku voice shot her like ice. Just as bad as Sesshoumaru. She looked up at him on her right and raised one eyebrow.

"Well pretty-boy, I never touched her, ever since she got here she been talking like a bat out of hell land and talk talk talk talk next to Rin, they talked so fast together that I couldn't tell who was talking at all. I thought my cousin was bad at talking all the time, god I was wrong about that." Kagome huffed as she took a drink of her coffee.

"I see it runs in the family." Sesshoumaru growled out.

"hey are you blind? Deaf even? Your girls told you strait off that they followed me I don't see why …HUFF!" a hand landed hard on her face stopping her from talking as she grasped the wrist of Naraku who owned the hand. He looked down at her a growled as his eyes began to glow a light red color.

"First off shut up, we talk not you." He growled as Kagome nodded as she pulled away from his grasp she rubbed her face to get the burning of the slap off. She felt the redness flowing to her face as she moved her lips around she stood up and took three steps over to where Sesshoumaru was leaning up against her counter to her 'kitchen' as she placed her cup into the shoebox size sink.

She rinsed it off and placed it into a small cupboard and turned to the man standing in her room, Kagome could have sworn on her grave, which most likely dug already, that the boys where looking lower the her stomach. She felt like slapping both of them but the claws that where suddenly showing where ready to slice her to bits and pieces, HAAHAHAHA(_Kagome inner self conscience laughing at her)_ , she wasn't ready to have their most likely perfect pedicure cut her to sushi.

"Mmm that sounds good." She said as she was staring at the floor think of all this.

"What?" both boys asked. She was suddenly snapped back into reality.

"SUSHI!!" she said a she started to dig around the room for her wallet. Gasping she turned around fast looking at both men wide eye. They looked at her with a little concern.

"THE LITTLE RUG RATS HID MY WALLET!?!?!?!!?" she dug around until a loud peeping sound started to come from within the room that's when kagome looked at the cat clock on the wall to see that she was late…not a little three hours late!!!!!

She screamed loud making both of the boys jump a little. Running over and pulling off her shirt totally forgetting that she had two men standing in the room with her. She threw on another shirt that was black and silver and then took off her pants pulling on another black different kind of that had skulls engraved down the side. She pulled on a pare of pink converts (don't know if that's how you spell it) She jumped around the room like a grasshopper and a grabbed what ever she could for work as she piled ever paper she needed for today to get to work.

"Where the hell are my keys now?!?" she hissed as she looked all over the counter.

Suddenly they were hanging in front of the face.

"Oh there they are….." she said as bolted out of the door slamming it shut, but not before she stomped all over a poor little man that was in her way. **"MOVE OLD MAN!!!!!**! She yelled as the poor little man became good friends with the floor, running down the stairs Kagome had to make sure she caught the next train.

"Wow, she a fast one." Naraku said as both he an Sesshoumaru watched her high tailing it down the sidewalk knocking over people in the process.

OOOOooooOOOooOOooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooOOOO

Kagome didn't even bother to wait for the elevator she ran up the less crowded stairs all the way to the top of the floor 89. She busted through the doors scaring the crap out of many who saw who it was they all realized that she was late too.

"Higurashi you're late."

"Well good morning sleepy head."

"Wow nice hair Higurashi" Was all she heard as she tried to make it to Kisuma office before she was fired. Finally opening the door Kagome slammed it shut as she saw Kisuma sitting at her office who looked up and a wide smile filled her face.

"So nice to see you alive Higurashi." She said as Kagome growled at her. she bent over to pick up the papers that she dumped all over.

"Boss please DON'T DO THAT ever again." She hissed as she dumped the new pictures and designs all on her boss's desk.

"Now there, the girls couldn't be that bad could they?" That got a huff from Kagome who fixed went to take her glasses off for a moment then realized that she didn't have them.

"Crap I forgot to snag my glasses." She tried to organize her papers more picking a few up to put them in order.

"Oh that's okay, the boys said that you were dressing so fast all they saw as a flash of pink and black _Hello Kitty_ underwear and a black lace bra, they said that they'll bring them by later for you." Kisuma said.

Kagome papers fell from her hands as she stood there frozen for a moment as the world turned to ice. 'They…saw…..what….. "HOLY SHIT!?!?!" Kagome yelled as she started to shake until she started to run around the office.

"They saw…they saw my ass and boobs and…..I"LL KILL THEN…no I'll skin them I most likely give them a show that they both enjoyed. Well I'll give something that they will enjoy, taking a torch to their face and melting off all that plastic." She said with a vow.

"Its not plastic." Kisuma said.

"What?" Kagome asked looking up at Kisuma from her evil twisted world.

"I said it's not plastic, its all real, 100 real man right down to their.."

"Whoa I don't want to know that much about them." Kagome said waving her hands in front of her.

"Well you said that you came into this business to stare at the men butt didn't you?" Kisuma asked as she nodded to a picture and called someone to come and get the design.

Kagome couldn't help the guilty look that flowed off of her face. Kisuma saw it too as she laughed out loud.

"Well my good friend…you got out of the skinning once today," Kisuma stood up and started out of the door. "Remember, you still have to do a shoot with both of them…so you're going to be getting a lot of time to get your beating." The door shut as Kagome stood there wondering on what she was going to do. She thought about having someone else do the shoot but they already had a photographers at the sit of the shoot and all.

Groaning she gathered up her papers again and dragged her body out of Kisuma office.

OOoooOOOooOOOooOOooOOoOOoooOOooOOooOOOOoooOOOooOOOOooOO

Kagome stood at a table where the clothes where laid out waiting for who ever to come and put them on.

'Yeah…no good…peeping toms…' Kagome said to herself as she finished the last of the designs. She held the work out to inspect the work before she started to work on parts that needed to be worked on.

"**HIGURASHI!?!?!?!?!?!"**

Kagome jumped as the needled in her hands went through striking her finger. Before Kagome could cry out in pain someone came up flipping her around. Biting down on her lip to keep the pain from screaming out of her mouth she came into view of Yura who was in her face.

"yyy-esss" Kagome hissed out in a small rather squeaky voice as Yura glared down at her, then gave a huff placing a small strand of hair behind her ear.

"What you did to me was so mean!" the blonde in a black hair body yelled down at her as kagome tried so hard not to yell or cry. For five minute the witch yelled at Kagome who's hand finally felt numb enough that she couldn't fell the pain anymore. As kagome watched Yura walk away she finally let everything out full force.

"STUPID NO GOOG DOG CHEWING WITCH OF A SON OF A…" Kagome flipped around to come face to face with Kisuma who had an evil look on her face. "…Morning boss!" Kagome screeched as she jumped back a little.

"I didn't…I mean she and well… I don't.."

"Shut it Higurashi." Kisuma said as she stepped aside to show to very tall men, no gods…Kagome face suddenly turned apple berry bomb red as she glared at the men be for her. she wanted to bad to attack them but she didn't think she cold raise a finger and then have the hole filled outside within seconds.

She turned around with a 'Hump" and started to work on the clothes that the boys would be wearing soon.

"Higurashi you need to fit the boys now so you can fix what ever problems before we shoot." At that Kisuma turned and walked out but Kagome head the faint voice of her boss, "Don't make her pop, she's madder at you then it seems."

As Kagome worked on her outfit as she felt someone getting ready to tap on her shoulder she chucked a shirt back as it hit someone.

"That's Naraku's," she sneered as she fixed the other shirt and then turned tossing it into Sesshoumaru face. She turned back to pick up the pants to give them to both of the boys.

"Okay the blackish brown ones are for **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!??!**" Kagome screamed as she saw that the boys were un-dressing both already down to their pants. She felt the heat of a burner cook her ass as well as her face at that same time. Her eyes betrayed her as she looked over ever curve that she could of the boys. Sesshoumaru flesh was pale but had the curves and hills on the front of his body showing his marble like muscles. Naraku had more of a tan body but it was the same, same muscles that could make anyone mouth water. Holy crap they can make women head flip shit and men turn gay for that meat.

**SLAP!!**

Kagome was in a corner holding her self inflicted burning cheek. 'Bad…..ohhh **sooo** **baaddd**…you are _so** so **so,bad bad_ **bad** girl…..'Kagome said to her self as she heard someone clear there throat. She dug her hands into her hair to keep her head from turning to look at the good in there most likely Leppard padded underwear.

"WHAT!?!?!?" she hissed as she stared at the wall that suddenly had very intresting patterns that sparked her next idea's.

"We're dressed now." Sesshoumaru voice came up from behind her as she slowly turned her head to gladly see that both of the boys were indeed dresses. But a spark of pain came from her chest as well as she tried to guess on what it was. But then someone knocked on the door.

"Higurashi, if the men are ready we need them out here for the shoot." A women stuck her head in as Kagome nodded happy for the distraction from the boys. She stomped passed them to get to the desk as she was she couldn't help but look at Naraku who was watching her in return.

"Got a problem twiddle nose?" she asked as he shook his head slowly and then turned and walked out the door.

"Men, they think they own this world!" Kagome stomped down the hallway to where the shoot was but being behind both Naraku and Sesshoumaru she got a good healthy douse of their lovely butts.

**SLAP! SLAM!!**

Many heads turned at the sound of something hitting the floor to see Kagome sprawled out with a hand imprint on one side of her cheek and a book imprint of the other.

OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOo

Review please….chow!


	5. Never Take the poison Apple

SORRYSORRYSORRYsORRYSORRYSORRYORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRySORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYsORRYSORRYSORRYORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRySORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYsORRYSORRYSORRYORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRySORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYsORRYSORRYSORRYORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRySORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY

I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated anything for a while I'm so caught up in school right now so I'll try and hurry and get both chapters out for "Where to Begin" and "Name of the game is…"But I did now didn't I, I gave you a nice long one?????? it just that my school came up with this stupid project that all senior have to do if they want to graduate and I'm killing myself over it. from here to the end of school I have to work on a 15 page technical paper. APA format…never used APA formatting in my life and it SUCK LIKE DONKEY AND MONKEY ASS"ES mixed and I don't even want to know what it really smells like. UGHU!!!!!!!!

Chapter #5

**The Name of the game is… **_Never Take the poison Apple_

Kagome rubbed her sore for head as she walked into the office, as she walked over to where the shoot was taking place she sighed as so many people ran up to her and wanted to know what to do and why she had a welt the size of a hockey put growing on her forehead.

She shook them off as she walked over to stand to lay down the many designs of all the other models that were to come in for shoot that day. She was busy writing down stuff when she realized that she didn't have her glasses. Looking around the desk then under the table as she got down on her hands and knees looking around for the stupid glasses that plagued her life.

The truth was she didn't need the glasses she just wore them to give her a nerdy look so she wasn't harped on by all the models. She was about to give up when her name was screamed. trying to stand up to the loud noise, her head hit the bottom side of the desk making a slamming sound that echoed over all the noise of people and other sounds in the room.

"GOD BLOODY DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screeched as she rolled on the ground trying to find her happy place away from the pain that cracked open her head and destroyed what ever brain cell she had left, because there was no brain to start with.

Kagome felt the urge to hit something that was close enough to bleed, she turned around to slam her hand into the wall but instead of hitting the wall to vent her pain her hand was caught in mid air by something hard. Opening her eyes she came into contact with golden ones.

"Got a problem women?"

Growling Kagome held her tongue as she started at a stupid man that needed to fall off the face of the earth be eaten by the devil and spit back out to look like bird poop.

"Oh yes the baka finally shows up." Kagome sneered at the man before her. Inuyasha, glowing in all his male glory growled down at her, she had stuck a pin in his kiss up pride.

"Watch it women I have the power to make you live on the streets." Inuyasha hissed.

"And I have the power to make you look like a clown after a hippy convention in the toilet." She hissed back. God how she hated Inuyasha he was a want-to-be model that was nothing but fake. He was featured in this month's magazine of top idiots. Kagome turned away from the man to look over her designs again before she turned around to yell for her models to come and line up. She couldn't help but come face to face with the baka again.

"Will you just drop dead you ass." She yelled as she watched as Kisuma came around the corner right as Inuyasha was getting ready to pounce on her.

"Inuyasha so nice of you to join us," Kisuma said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I was thinking that Kikyou would have kept you longer." Kagome froze up at the sound of _that_ women's name. she hissed a few disgraceful names before she yelled out. "I WANT ALL THE MODEL'S NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As she watched Inuyasha send her daggers of hate that meant to hit her under the skin but she was so used to it she didn't care much. Sighing as the models all lined up in front of her and Kisuma she thought of what was going to work and not.

"That wont go with the dress." She stepped forwards to pull off some of the beads around a blonde models neck. All the models stood there and did nothing. Kisuma stood in the back just watching as Kagome did her magic that wowed everyone.

When Kagome was reaching the end of the line of models after excusing all the models she came to Inuyasha that was wearing a green shirt and a darker green jacket that didn't seem to fit him or the shoot. As she growled to look over to designs she realized that she never got to finish the clothes that where given to her.

Stepping back from Inuyasha that looked at her with a smirk, she gave her own smirk of death.

"Strip."

"What?" that caught the baka off guard.

"I said strip or get off this set and I'll find someone else to fit your shoes." She snerred.

"And I know just the man to do the job." Kisuma stated as Kagome looked at her to see that she was looking off at the wide door on the other side. Turning to see something that mad her heart have a heart attack and she took all of her effort to keep standing.

_He's a god_.

Kagome suddenly slapped herself looking away from the scene before her but the image would for ever stay in her mind.

Sesshoumaru was leaning up against the door frame in a layback manner and his shoulder were slumped as his hand held a cigarette. He was wearing a tight black shirt that had skulls falling in a waterfall. His jean pants where a light black with yellow thread. His hair as long some pulled back in a low pony tail and his golden eyes on Kagome. The sun that was coming through the glass window above him gave him his god like ascents that made her mouth water.

Shaking her head as she tried to think of little bunnies in a forest, but the bunnies suddenly turned and there laid a naked Sesshoumaru in the green grass his hair spread…

"Is she okay." Someone asked as Kagome realized that she was hitting her head on the wall.

"Yes, she fine you'll get used to her suicidal behavior soon enough." Kisuma said as she walked over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I see that your done with you shoot for the day." She stated as she pulled him away from the door. Inuyasha suddenly growled as he turned to Kisuma.

"I told you I would do the shoot, you didn't tell me that the black Bastard would be here!" He pointed at the 'Black bastard' that Kagome could only agree on. As she got over to lust crave she pulled out some scissors and turned to the raging man going on about how this violated his space.

'Oh I'm going to violate your space can, buddy.' Kagome hissed in her head as she held the scissors like a knife and stocked towards Inuyasha like a Indian on the hunt.

"Inuyasha sweetie, before you say anymore I would watch the mad woman with the death tools more then anything else." Kisuma stated as Inuyasha looked at her like she just turned purple. Then he felt someone behind him. Flipping around just in time to grab the 'crazy' woman's hand with the tool.

Kagome looked up at the man that held her hand in a death grip. "If you'll let go for a second and take off your clothes I wont be forced to do it myself and while I'm at it I'll skin your balls off and deliver them to you whore of the back alley Kikyou." Kagome said as Inuyasha growled gripping her wrist hard enough to make her let go of the scissors.

"What did you say bitch!!!!" he yelled as Kagome had to wince at how loud her yelled.

"My dear donkey," Kagome said with a coy smile. "We are all right here and this should be new news to you." She watched as Inuyasha raised a hand to slap her. She felt much worse from him as his hand came down to hit her she closed her eyes but the blow never came.

After what seemed like an eternally long time she heard a voice that broke the silence.

"Half- breed didn't your mother teach you not to hit a women?" Kagome eyes flew open to see that a pale thick hand held onto Inuyasha before, only inches, from hitting her.

Inuyasha hissed in anger and tried to yank himself out of Sesshoumaru hard grip. "What are you talking about you bastard; your mother was the one that needed to give you more spanking in bed!"

Kagome didn't see it happen or how, but suddenly Inuyasha was gone. His grip from her arm was gone and he was suddenly flying through walls as screaming erupted the whole place. Kagome stood there as Sesshoumaru was right in front of her and his eyes, shit me not, were red, the color of blood, like his eyeball were gone but the green slices that where flouting in the redness stared only at where Inuyasha was flying, the Rage that flowed around them almost choked Kagome.

After a wall finally stopped Inuyasha he slid to the ground out cold. Kagome thought for a moment that he was dead that Sesshoumaru just murdered him. But Inuyasha moved then head lifting up as he growled once more before slumping over to a side.

"God Damnit Sesshoumaru you said you wouldn't do that." Kisuma was suddenly standing before him and Kagome who stood like a stone man watching all the action go on and would react minutes later. And that what happened.

"Holy shit that was the most coolest thing I've have ever seen!" Kagome gasped as she looked back between the fallen man and Sesshoumaru who was suddenly looking at her with his red eyes.

"How?!?! He was here and he was there, what that hell are you, no man can throw someone like that, how could the shit head survive that, that was soooooo cool!!" Kagome rambled on and on before a hand was suddenly placed over her mouth.

"You talk too much." Sesshoumaru stated his suddenly cool and cold statue over his face again all the man stepped away not before he placed something in her hand and then turned away walking passed Kisuma who stood there arms crossed a coy smile playing her lips.

"See you at dinner then Sessy?" Kisuma asked as Sesshoumaru nodded and walked on towards the door. the dust had settled after he left as Kagome still stared after him.

Then she looked down at her hand to see that her glasses were what he gave her. She felt suddenly happy that she had her glasses and that he had given them to her but something in the back of her mind hissed at her to shut up and get back to work. Sighing she turned around to see what the damages were only to see the most perfect set for the shoot.

Devastate. Just the theme of the shoot. Hot damn with peaches.

oooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOO

Kagome was looking over some of the picture from the shoot that day as she smiled looking at the one of Inuyasha lying on the ground, looking beaten, well he was. She thought with a smirk.

"Higurashi!" a voice yelled up over the dark studio as she yelled back. "What boss!?!"

"Come here a sec." she sighed as she got up to walk over to Kisuma office. Poking her head in she looked up at the women who was sitting behind her large desk. Kisuma was tipping something on her computer as Kagome watched her for a second. Kisuma then looked up at the waiting Kagome and smiled.

"Sweetie, I need you to finish this paper work and then call up Sesshoumaru and tell him that I have another place to be to night and I'll miss him…"

'Sure thing boss." Kagome grabbed the files and turned to leave.

"… and tell him that your going in my place." Kagome felt the world freeze over. Turning like she was covered in rust to look wide eyed at the woman who was staring at her computer screen again.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kagome said. The days events flowed through her mind as Kagome found a cold golden glare at her.

"No, I'm not." Kisuma said in a stern voice. "Go home get cleaned up and wear that red dress that your trying to find a occasion for with the pencil nose twit you call a boyfriend." That was all that Kisuma said and are that she would for the rest of the night she left Kagome without and argument as Kagome felt hell's fire flood through her vein's.

Turning and stomping out of the office she sat down at her desk and started to flip through the papers until a voice came up on the intercom.

"Oh and Higurashi the restaurant called _Ice Blue_ and be there at eight o'clock." The line went dead as Kagome looked at her clock to see that she still had about two hours until she had to be there.

'_Be there? Why should I go, I don't want to go to dinner with a plastic doll that would rather eat me then dine with me." _Kagome sighed as she picked up the phone. She dialed up Sesshoumaru cell phone.

Waiting for the damn man to answer took forever. But when his voice came on Kagome forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"Hello?" it was like silk, no better then silk, but what could be better then sick, Kagome didn't really know or give a damn for that.

"You know I cant stand here and listen to you try to breathe I have someplace to be." his cocky voice said as Kagome felt anger flow down her spin melting the ice sickles down her back.

"You arrogant stubborn…you know what I called to tell you that your mother had to cancel and I had to go in her place. SO you listen here Barbie I want to go to this dinner get it over with and then go home to sleep I've had a long day listen to the be damned Inuyasha complain about getting his butt kicked and all so down play shit head with me or I'll find away to shave off your immense ego head of your hair got that!?!?" Kagome listened to the other end waiting for someone to curse her back but the sudden laughter that flowed over the phone shocked her beyond reason.

"Fine then women, I'll see you at eight."

The other end of the line when dead.

"What the fucking hell was that?!?!?" Kagome inner mind screamed as she looked at the phone. He had just said yes to her and the dinner. God BLOODY damnit. Kagome cursed as she slammed the phone down. The black Bastard was supposed to get mad at her and tell her to take a hick so she didn't have to go to dinner.

OooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome sat at the table in a very exclusive restaurant that she really didn't give about. She sighed as she looked at her watch to see that she was waiting for the cold stone bastard to come, it was now 7:57, if he wasn't here at exactly eight she was going to leave and tell the boss that he never showed up.

Sighing again as she watched men and women being escorted in, holding hands and all sitting down looking profoundly into each other eyes. Kagome wanted to gag. She remembered when she did that with her other boyfriends before they all turned on her and left her for rats meat. A painful memory flowed into her head as she watched the couples around her had the love-dovy life going on. And it sickened her. She envied all the girls that would soon have their hearts broken and wished the best of luck to the women who had a hold on their men.

She looked at her watch to see the it just turned 8:00 and she stood up to leave turning around to gather up her trench coat.

"You leaving already?" a voice made her spin freeze up once more. Flipping around with a gasp to look up at a very tall man, god-like, superhuman lord that knocked her off her seat at what he was wearing. He had on another black shirt but this one was a Victorian style with the, kid you not, laces that covered his hands and it had a v shape neck that showed off his creamy white skin that had no hair on it. her eyes fell south as she saw he was wearing tight leather or silk pants that were stretched over very lean legs, and hiding nothing to how he was shaped down there. He wore high knee boots that had a silver buckle.

Her face tuned red so face she wondered it her was standing at hells gates getting ready to take the poison apple from the devil that offered her a life time of pleasure. She didn't want to take the apple but god, did she feel the urge to jump this man, model or not, boyfriend or not, hell demon or not.

"If your done cataloging my body can we sit down?" Kagome nodded. It was the only thing she felt she could do. She was feeling pretty good in what she was wearing but he knocked off a few brownie points off her meter.

She had made her hair have a few more curls in it and the dress she was wearing was a bloody red dress that could make anyone look at her. It had black lace flowing down her back keeping her dress together and it was tight showing off her curves. It ran down to her knees before it stopped she was wearing black lace up shoes and nothing more. Her eye were brought out more with her dark eye liner.

"You know I was feeling really good about myself before I saw you." She hissed as he looked at her over his menu. She could tell that there was a smile on his lips as she growled out some words. Kagome looked back down at the menu in her hand as she wondered what she was going to eat, she hated eating sometimes she really hated eating in front of people more than anything.

As she was looking at the menu the waiter came up and offered her and Sesshoumaru a drink menu.

"Oh I'll have water please." Kagome said as the waiter nodded and then turned to Sesshoumaru. "The usual." Was all he said as he stared at the menu without looking up.

"You come here often do you?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru looked up at her. she only smiled looking down at her menu again. She decided that she was just going to have a salad that cost more then her dress did.

"So what are you going to have?" she asked not especting and answer back but wsa surprised yet again.

"Number 23, it looks good tonight." He said as she looked all over the menu for number 23 but saw nothing. Wondering what he was talking about she looked up to see him staring at her yet again.

"Whatever." She said as she set her menu down and looked out over the place, of course Kisuma had to pick the one table that had a grand view of the whole place. Sighing as she rested her chin in her hand.

"Is your work that hard?" A voice brought her out of her trance. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was leaning on the table looking her with his killing eyes. She shivered at the thought of what those eyes could do if they could really kill.

Sesshoumaru watched her shiver and wondered what was causing her to do so. He knew that his stare wasn't something people got comfortable around but he also knew that it was something that people would stare at for hours until he got sick them and killed them.

But that was in the old days the days he was free and roaming the lands that was his for a lifetime. Now his lands were covered in concert and steel. Wondering if she was ever going to speak he rested his back against the chair looking at the women in front of him. His mother insisted that he took her out on a date just him and nothing to do with either of his half brothers. She told him that she had a troubled and hard life that she had to cross on her own. Kagome didn't look like she had to many internal scars that were to be messed with, but he knew that if he could hide his, she could as well.

So humoring his mother he took this Kagome out on a date, and to one of the most secluded demon restaurant it the city too. Though she wasn't that bad to look at like most of the other women that were around him all the time, he couldn't stand the thought of other women that were almost to fake for there own good touching him. And this girl, no women, she was everything that a women wanted to be, her legs where long and her hips just right and her body tall enough to make any man fall to there knees. He looked into her eyes to see that they were so blue like the morning sea as the sun rise was just shining on it. He hated the fact that she hid herself behind something as stupid as glasses that he leaned that she didn't need.

Sighing at the way his thought had turned on him wondering if this was going to take any longer. He had better places to be at this time he needed to get to his other 'business' before the guys stated to wonder what was going on.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru looked lost in a thought like he was trying to find a more happier place then here. 'Most likely thinking on where he was going to get his next bikini wax.' Kagome started to laugh at herself think of the look on Sesshoumaru when he had his first waxing.

Sesshoumaru heard a quiet laugh and looked up to see that it was Kagome looking away hand covering her mouth as she tried to hide her smile and laugh. Looking up again her eyes clashed with his and she broke down in more laughter. It wasn't a high pitch almost forced laugh that most women forced out. Sesshoumaru smiled at the softness of it as she was trying not to laugh anymore.

"God do look at me or I'll keep laughing." She hissed as he only looked at her even more. Finally after a while she stopped laughing order her meal and then looked up at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with the most puzzled eyes. A lot better then the killing glace he always had, but still they looked dangerous.

Few words were said between them as he asked Kagome how long she worked wit Kisuma and she told him about five years or more. And she asked him why he wanted to be a model and he told her it was just to pass the time.

Time? Kagome took a bite of her salad wondering what that meant, but she didn't want to know, whatever this guy had for a life wasn't any of her business.

So much for the dinner. If Kagome had to go through with something that boring again she would give up her right arm…and that was her most important arm too. As she pulled on her trench coat she watched as Sesshoumaru was given his own that went along with his outfit. Both of them walking out she never saw him pay or anything. Did the nut job think she was paying? She prayed on his auntie get-a-life grave she wasn't.

"What you're not going to pay, or are you going to make me after this long and painful dinner?" she asked as they were walking towards the door. Sesshoumaru stopped to turn to her. Not to tell her it was already paid for but the way she used her worked caught him off guard.

"Painful for you? Do you know what its like to sit with a low life like yourself?" he sneered

_**LOWLIFE!?!?!?!?!?!??! **_

Kagome felt rage rapidly fill every part of her soul that made her want to attack the bastard head on.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A LOWLIFE!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?" she yelled so loud that he whole restaurant behind them fell to a hush. "KISUMA TOLD ME TO COME TO THIS DINNER FOR NO REASON I GO OUT OF MY WAY TO MAKE HAPPY AND YOU HAVE INSULT ME BY CALLING ME A LOWLIFE!!?!?"

She walked up getting as much into Sesshoumaru face as she could. His only stood there wide eyed/

"I came here to be wowed by you talents of getting every women in your bed, not saying I wanted to I just wanted to see if you were the god that everyone called you, I know what I hear around the work and other places, I know everything rumor or not, and you think you can come in here show me a lousy time and then call me something that your Cleary are and walk around like a man out of hell, well guess what I may be the first women or not to say this to you, GO TO HELL YOU YELLOW BELLY BASTARD!!!!!" Kagome turned on her heals and walked out of the restaurant leaving a slightly shocked Sesshoumaru and the whole bloody restaurant opened mouth shocked.

Hysterical laughter filled the lobby of Restaurant as Sesshoumaru turned around to come face to face with Kisuma.

"Well the mighty Sesshoumaru couldn't even break Higurashi hard shell either, huh?"


	6. Losing control flips the coin

I'm on a role. Don't let me stop….don't you love it when you get into writing something that you cant stop, hell yeah feeling the adrenalin baby!!!!

I have a new story out all my follow friends its called Angels Dust…..and I like it….i'm actually writing what I wish to be…after a crazy dream about a squrrell attacking me I had a nice dream about what happening in the story.

Oh and I had a dream that I married Sesshoumaru, god he was hotter in person, oh and someone said that they did like my story and it didn't make any sense….hahahahahahahahahahah thank you for the honesty !!!! I know it might not. Its all over the place like I am!!!! Hahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahah I laugh at you! And at mumuhahahahahahhhahhahhahha

**The name of the game is…**_ Losing control flips the coin. _

Kagome sat at her desk fuming, even though its been almost twelve hours, fifty-seven minutes and eight seconds from when Sesshoumaru called her a lowlife.

Lowlife??????? Oh, she'll show him a lowlife after she ringing his pretty little neck off and make him a pertinent Christmas ornament for Kisuma lovely office.

"Higurashi, if you don't mind I would like to keep those designs if you don't mind." Kagome was snapped out of her evil death plans to kill the yellow belly bastard that marked his own grave, hell he even carved his own initials into the head stone.

Kagome looked down at the paper she was crumbling up and sighed as she looked up at her boss who was looking down her nose at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That hard of a night?" she asked as Kagome growled and looked away not wanting to talk about it. She be damned if her boss fired her right now for what she said to Sesshoumaru, hell she would do it again. Sitting back as she waited for 'you're fired' come out of Kisuma mouth.

"I was told that you had a hard time with Sessy-chan last night?" she stated as Kagome only sniffed in disgust.

"Hard? You try and chip through that mans skull, you try and be nice and cheerful and he blows you off by calling you a _lowlife_." Kagome made sure to put all of her hate out in that last word. If she ever saw that man again she was going to show him what a lowlife could do.

'yeah, whipping his own black blood off the floor with his perfect face and then cutting off all his silver hair and then shoving a few more thing up his ass!' She was growling eyes locked in a distant stare that Kisuma could only imagine what the girl was thinking of.

"Kagome, I know that it didn't go as planned last night with you, but would you be as so kind to take some of the pictures of Sessy-chan to him this afternoon?" Her name was the first thing that knocked Kagome off her seat, then the 'planned' part came out and she barley heard the part of taking something to someone. One thing, Kisuma never calls you by first name in is business unless she was seriously mad at you, enough to throw you out the fifty story building window herself.

Kagome looked up at her boss's hateful eyes, eyes that she seen someplace before. Standing up she grabbed the papers. She watched as her boss turned around walking away.

"Kisuma, did you set me up last night?" she asked as Kisuma stopped to turn around to look at her assistant. A coy smile played her lips as Kagome gasped.

"You could have slept with a god last night and you turned down the offer." It was all that Kisuma said as she walked off.

"I wouldn't have slept with him if you offered me the whole company." She stated as Kisuma only laughed at her still walking away.

Kagome stood dumbfounded; she was standing in the middle of her office as she fumed over what just happened, her boss….HER **BOSS** JUST _SET _HER **UP **WITH A **_MODEL_** LAST NIGHT!!!!

Stomping over to her desk to pull up Sesshoumaru address to give him these stupid dumb files before she blew a gasket. Then it hit her, Kisuma was trying to get her to go over to his house! For what? Was she sending an invisible message to tell him sorry? "_HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH_" Kagome inner self laughed at her boss. That was grand…or was she still trying to get Kagome to go for Sesshoumaru, sad enough that she had to go out with one Model before, and she learned from that time and she as never going to go for another man that wore more makeup then she did. Sighing as she sat back in her chair she had just been given a coin at didn't have any sides to it…

Holding her head, her brain hurt, shes been thinking to hard for the longest time. Kagome looked up at her clock and started to gather up her stuff to take to Sesshoumaru and then to go home and take a nice long shower. She was going to show Kisuma _and_ Sesshoumaru that she wasn't as big of a push over as they thought.

"Hey! Kagome!" Kagome stopped to turn around to see one of her partners walking in. "I heard what happen at the Restaurant last night with Sesshoumaru, did you really call him a Yellow belly Bastard?" she asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Kagome laughed out loud as she placed some of her paper in her portfolio.

"Well, I over heard Kisuma talking on the phone just a moment ago telling 'Sessy-chan' that he had another change to break you before she skinned him herself." Reini smiled as Kagome face turned into the most ugly face in the world.

"**WHAT**!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?" she growled, "BREAK ME!?!?!?" What the hell was Kisuma planning why did she want to break her??? What the hell did she ever do to Kisuma besides lick her boots??

"God damnit, why is everyone on my case these days??" She asked herself more then anyone else.

"Well, maybe you're the only one who hasn't made love in ages and are the most-likely person to fool when she caught up thinking to hard." Reini pointed out as she messed with her nails.

"I'm not that gullible…I'm I?" Kagome looked at Reini. Reini only smiled and nodded. Kagome gasped in horror, and then she turned to look out her window at the city thinking about the streets she grew up on. She sighed and looked back to see Reini looking at the photo of the god that she most-likely pisses off and damaged his immense ego that could block the sun out for a new ice age.

"You do know that women give up their arms and legs to just sleep with him," Reini stated as she flipped through the pictures. "And many give up there lives just to hear their names fall from his lips." She placed the pictures back in the folder and handed then to Kagome. "You have actually gotten to touch and be within distance that many don't get. And you blew off the chance to have a hell-of-a night." At that Reini walked out of the door leaving Kagome to stand there and look at the pictures herself, as she looked through them she saw that he was really beautiful and she could see why women, and 'quote' men try to get with him. Though, she heard that he wouldn't do a man to save his life, she thought more about this god and wondered if he was really worth it…could the butterflies in her stomach be telling her that this one might be different better the Hojo, or even Inuyasha? She sniffed in loathing hatred at the thought of Inuyasha touching her body again.

Just then her cell phone went off as she quickly went to answer it. Pulling out her book just incase someone was making an appointment.

"Hello?" she asked as someone voice she didn't yet wanted to hear come on.

"Listen Kagome, I know that we got off to a bad start, how about we make it up over some coffee or tea?" She thought about that for a moment as Reini words flowed through her mind. She kind of liked how her name sounded from him.

"You know what, I'll go." She stated as there was a sort of pause on the other end and she continued, "And you know what, I think we should go to dinner again! Last night was a disasters and I'll take you to my favorite restaurant and pay for it too and we can have a better, more relaxing time and not think on how Kisuma going to skin you if you fail this time." She gave a little warm laugh to him and then said, "See you at 3:00 at Red Letter Café."

Hanging up she thought of something very devilish way to get back at the black blooded bastard and make him feel bad for calling her a lowlife…_.oh_ she was going to be the one to pick what's going on the plank coin and where it's going to land and his blue balls would be squashed in the process.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome made sure that her hair was wild and all messed up and her clothes tight to show off her curves as she walked into Red Letter Café and looked around and then spotted her pray that was going to be at her feet soon enough.

He sat in the back of the café reading, kind me not, a Shakespeare poetry book, Kagome liked Shakespeare but never had the time to read his work only see his plays.

Sesshoumaru was dressed like a normal human being for once, his hair pulled back in a messy pony tail and she couldn't see his eyes for his bangs covered them. He still wore a black shirt and black jeans from what she could see and his wrist had spicks and hands had a few golden and silver rings on them.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said in her most pleasant voice, Sesshoumaru head whipped up eyes locking on to her. His eyes traveled down her body and she placed her hands on her hips and repeated. "Are you done cataloging my body so I can sit down?" she asked as Sesshoumaru eyes locked onto her once more. And with his foot in the most un-gentlemanly way shoved the chair out from under the table.

'Oh so your mad now?' She thought as she sat herself down and then tucking a few of her lose strands out of her face she smiled at him with heart filled wonderment, he only stared at her eyes sending off a few warning of 'don't you dare piss me off.'

But Kagome was far from making him angry she was going to make him feel the rage that he gave to her last night as well as making him kiss up to her.

"Listen, I know you don't like getting up close to anyone and last night I should had known that you didn't like being so close to someone such as myself, because you really don't like women."

"Are implying I'm gay?" his voice growled. "NO, no not that way, I mean that you're just not the dating kind." Kagome added on.

"So I wanted to say that I was so, so sorry for calling you such nasty things last night, you should understand that I came from a hard life. Hell, I don't even have a family, I do know that I have a brother somewhere out there but I have no idea if he's alive or not. It was just a few years back that I pulled myself out of the gutters and now I'm working for Kisuma, though these haven't been my happiest years, I've gone through such an abusive relationship with my past boyfriend and I'm not doing to hot with the man I have now. Do you know what its like to be searching for something you can't fine like a lost love that's out there calling for you and never to pick it up?"

Sesshoumaru only stared at her as she spoon fed him; it was true on what happed through her life she just added the ending and the look in his eyes showed that she stung something.

"So, you see, I was as you called it, a lowlife at one time and it hurts me to remember that past, I do really apologize for my curl words last night." She slipped her most, how do you call it? deepest-sarcasm and gullible voice she could butter out. Kagome stood up and bowed to Sesshoumaru, who looked like he was going to blow, she knew that he had to have caught onto her little game or that he was really feeling sorry for what he said.

"And now here's is my address, oh you should already know where I live, come by at six and I'll take you to my favorite restaurant." She smiled and blew him a kiss as she left.

Brownie points for Kagome, cow pies for Sesshoumaru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was shocked more then shocked…he was beaten with his own words…the little…..little what?…he couldn't say a thing, he would have smelt the lies…and he didn't…she made him feel bad and in a strange way want to take the words back…oh she was going to pay.

Severely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome looked over herself a little bit before he was supposed to come. After she liked what she saw she stepped back and went to make sure she had everything for tonight. Her lines for tonight played over and over in her mind. She was nervous. And couldn't wait to see what Sesshoumaru looked like and wanted to see how he would react to seeing her.

She looked at herself once more in the mirror before she turned and walked over to her door right as she heard the door bell ring. She looked through the peephole to see it was covered again. Sighing she opened it, her mind came up with a new revelation, either she was going to destroy him or he was going to break her like Kisuma wanted.

He stood there watching her as she took everything in. He was wearing a black leather trench coat but you could see that white shirt that most-likely showed off his pale skin underneath and the pants that he was wearing were like before leaving nothing to the imagination. His hair was pulled back out of his face and Kagome could see the silver pen that kept his hair back. She felt a seductive smile flow over to her lips as she stared at the demon god in human flesh, well god, meet the goddess, and that's what Sesshoumaru was thinking right at the same time.

Sesshoumaru heart skipped a beat as he caught first glimpse of her, she was wearing a black dress that made a man want to get down on his knees to beg to loosen up the strings that tied up the side of her body keeping the dress together. It was a low cut top that curved around her breast making them look even better. Her long and slender legs where shown that made even his own mouth water. Her eyes held a dark secret in them that his inner beast wanted to know what it was. Her hair was very wavy falling down her back blending into her dress. The smile that curved over her lips made his lower body heat up very rapidly.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, glad to see that your 'pets' aren't here to eat me." She said with a laugh in her voice. Turning around she walked in farther, "Don't just stand there you'll get cold I need to get my shoes on." Sesshoumaru walked in and closed the door. Kagome disappeared around her slid that hid the "bathroom' part of her apartment/room. Taking a deep breath trying to get her heart to stop beating so fast or it was going to fall out and hop over and into Sesshoumaru hands.

'Yeah right, he squash it.' she thought as she grabbed her high heal shoes that laced up her legs like a ballerina shoe she stepped out and leaned up against her couch trying so hard to forget the god standing in the corner. Lacing up her high heals not caring if she flashed him or not.

Sesshoumaru was really going to kill her, not caring if Kisuma killed him later. The game this girl was playing was getting on his last nerves. '_Not a girl, she one hundred percent women you ass._' His inner self mocked at him. _'Just think of those legs around you…'_

Kagome finished getting her shoes on as she looked at the man that was staring south still and growling at something.

"Are you ready?" she asked as he looked up nodding to her. As she grabbed her own trench coat they walked out into the cold dark night, in silents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Lunar Tiger _ was a very good sushi place that Kagome loved to come to with Hojo, who sad to say, she couldn't get a hold of, they where suppose to go out to dinner that night after only seeing him a few days ago, still she couldn't get a hold of the man.

She thanked the waiter that seated them and held her chair for her. She watched as Sesshoumaru just slid into his chair and look up at her at if he was asking for landing points.

Her eye twitched as she looked down at the menu to see what dish she was going to get. Finding you favorite dish she laid down her menu to stare at the man before her.

"So Sesshoumaru, tell me of your love life?" That completely through the man off, Kagome watched as his head whipped up, hating eye clashing with her own, Two more brownie points and three cow pies for him.

"That women, is _non_ of you business." He stated with a French accent as she only sighed. "Well, I tell you of mine and you of yours? Sound far?" Sesshoumaru placed down his menu and glared at her.

"You know, I'm beginning to see why men don't want to be with you." Ouch, subtract two brownie points, Kagome thought as she glared at the man before her.

"Oh are you Dr. Phil now?" she said as Sesshoumaru growled at her. Take back two brownie points.

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru knew she was raising the stakes of the game now.

Kagome looked on past him to the environment around them, and then some thing caught her eye. She stood up quickly almost knocking over the table. Sesshoumaru was shocked for a moment and looked out over the restaurant to see what had her so shook up the first thing he saw was Yura was walking in holding onto a man arm, he was average height and had brown hair.

"That…that back stabbing, little twit, of a son of a donkey ass!" Kagome hissed under her breath but Sesshoumaru heard it looking back at her as he watched her grabbed her stuff.

"Sorry, something important just came up and I need to take care of it." she said in a shaky voice and stomped off leaving Sesshoumaru who just sat there watching her.

Kagome snagged the menu away from the waiter that was going towards Yura table and told them to take a hike. Coming in front of Yura table she watched as Yura and her 'little' friend where about to kiss.

"Hello, I'm your waiter of the night." She said loud enough to break the two apart. Yura growled rolling her eyes to glare at the 'waiter' only to see Kagome with the most murderous look you could ever get.

"K-K-kagome!?!?!?!" Hojo yelled in a high squeaky voice. Kagome ignored both of them

"Today's specials are 'I want to be even more fake and plastic to I can melt in the sun, _and_ I'm a little twit that carry aids and give it to every women in the planet." She grabbed a cake that was coming past and slammed it into Hojo's face.

She turned and looked at Yura, "You ever step foot in Kisuma building again you'll become a frozen model for last years clothes line." Kagome turned and stomped out of the Restaurant.

She walked with her head held high until she got a block away and came to and alley and leaned up against the brick wall and let all of her tears flow out. Suddenly strong around wrapped around her as she jumped away tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall.

She noticed that it was Sesshoumaru who was the one to grab her. He got a hold of her hand and pulled her into his chest and that where she stood crying her heart out.

"You where right," she said, "I can never keep a guy." Sesshoumaru only stood there looking off into the dark.

He didn't know what made him follow her or hold on to her…it just felt….

Right.


	7. thank you!

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories over the time…I just wanted to say thank-you…I hope to put out some good stories like everyone else, like those who have like 300-600 reviews…that's my dream!!! But I'm glad that mostly everyone likes this story!!!!**

**Chow to my cows and fans!!**

**x-Vamp out!!!**


	8. My hearts under the rug, where’s yours?

So I've been behind on a few stories and all like my first one like Where to begin…I know I have a few people mad at me for that but here's the next chapter of the name of the game is….bababa something something….

I've been reading around there are a bunch of good stories out there one that I was reading and I like a lot it When we were young by Sessy sweat heart…..god that a good story oh and at this time I would like to thank everyone for writing and reading my story!!! I'll just name off a few people!...oh that's a lot of people…..hum…I try my best to get everyone in there.

D.H.A.K.I the aki kodomo, Megan Consoer, hopeful and loving, Fuyu-yo-koi, sesskagtrueluv, Captive24, Sessy's princess Kagome, dramashopper, Ru-Doragon, Kagome.is.better,WaterAngel, Kira tenshi (oh and thank you for the longest review ever! So far!) crystal Lilith, Dark-Hearted-Half-Demon, StarPrincess2020, Alexa, Hikarikurai24587, localsamurai, sessluver, Kelly Martelle (For hating it), Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, Natsua-ome, GravityGrave, Hentai18ancilla, read-n-reverw**…..holy shit there's a lot of you guys…well for all the people who like my story I send out my undying love and a thank you……YOU ALL ROCK! **

**Chow for now! **

**Oh and I couldn't get a hold of my beta so there's going to be mistakes so don't be mad kiddies!!**

**The name of the game is…** _My hearts under the rug, where's yours? _

Kagome wasn't going to admit it. Not even if her life was up for sale for the devil…hell she was hugging the devil for all she cared. But she really didn't care at all.

The night seemed to bore on as she stood there face dug deep into Sesshoumaru chest. She knew that he was only doing this to make her feel better, who wouldn't? What would you have done if you caught your boyfriend with someone you hated? Kagome has gone through much worst in her life time though. Inuyasha really didn't lay down the butter when she walked in on him and Kikyou.

Kagome finally thought she dumped enough tears on to Sesshoumaru shirt to leave wet stains that would go away soon enough. She whipped away the tears that were still flowing down her cheeks as she looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking down at her with his killing golden eyes. She pushed a smile through and bowed down to him.

"Thank you, for putting up with me for the night, but I must be getting home." She said as she turned and walked away to get somewhere else away from his eyes that somehow made her want to fall into his arms and forget everything that happened.

But Kagome strong will was knocking her head up the wall telling her not to fall victim to another beautiful face. She didn't wait for him to say goodbye as she turned and walked into the dark night of the city. Her apartment was that fall away anyways.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk away. he felt something pushing him to follow her but before he could lift a finger his phone went off as he pulled it out to answer it.

"What?" he asked glad that something stopped him from chasing the girl down.

"Milord, we have gotten the man you wanted." A crappy voice said on the other line.

"Good, I'll be there in moments." Sesshoumaru closed his phone and looked around the corner to see that she was almost to her block, sniffing in disgusted that he actually hugged a human wench.

_But you liked it._

Sesshoumaru shoved down his beast mockery and walked back into the alley letting the darkness form around him.

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOooOOOooOOOooOO

Kisuma office was busy as ever as everyone was running around trying to get the things that Kisuma wanted. Hell the only thing Kisuma wanted was her assistant front and center before she took this world into hell with her.

" Where the hell is Higurashi?!?!?!" she yelled from her office as people all froze to feel the power of a man woman stomping towards them. Everyone jumping and diving to get out of the way of the devil in women flesh walking in her high heals like a god of hell to destroy the things that kept her from being perfect.

Kisuma was more then mad, and she was going to rip of Higurashi head when she found the retched girl.

Seeing where people said saw Kagome walk into she didn't even bother to knock, HELL she ruled this building and everyone was going to bow down to her even if she had to make them herself.

The Door slammed open as it hit the wall knocking off what pictures where on it. 'HIGRASHI!?!?! What the hell are…." The room was empty and it was the last thread of string that was keeping Kisuma sane.

"**WHERE THE HELL IS THE CHILD!?!?!? IF I DON'T HAVE HIGURASHI IN FRONT OF ME WITH IN FIVE SECONDS I"LL SKIN EVERY ONE OF YOU WALKING BITCHES IN A SECOND, DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!??!?!??!?!" **

The whole building shook, and then screams started up as people ran around in circles to find the missing Kagome who was just there.

Kagome yawned as she walked out of her office holding a stack of papers to give to Kisuma to look over for the winter clothes line. She a was half way out onto the floor when screaming stated up and people went flying by her. Many of them models and designers turning over desks and going through closet and other office, yelling for them to find 'her' before they die.

Then they where gone to destroy another floor level.

Standing there wondering what the hell just happened, still clutching her papers as she watched people freckling out everywhere. Just then her boss came storming past her.

"Hum Boss?" Kisuma suddenly flipped around, "did I miss something?" she said fixing her glasses on her face and trying to hold the rather large stack of paper up.

Kisuma was in her face second after she asked. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?!" Kisuma snagged the papers out of Kagome hand as Kagome stood as still as stone looking at the mad woman.

"In my office." She stated as Kisuma eye narrowed.

"What office?" Kisuma asked.

"The one right next to yours." Kagome watched as something clicked in her mind.

"Oh that's right, I gave you your own office last May." She said a she walked into Kagome office to look it over like she never seen it before. Looking at the wall the separated her office from Kagome, she got a smirk on her face as the sound of something being destroyed rang through the fifth floor and thing being thrown around the office.

Kagome mouth hit the floor as she watched as dust of whatever Kisuma was doing in her office come out of her door as well as it started to gather in her boss's office too. Just then Kisuma walk out cover in suet and dust, she looked down at Kagome who stood there like she was made a stone and watched as the dust still flowed out of the office.

"You're office is now connected to mine you will not go anywhere without me knowing GOT IT!?!?!" Kagome face was still in shock as Kisuma stomped off.

'What the hell!?!??!?!?' Kagome thought as she watched Kisuma walk off to go someplace to get clean. Walking in to her office scared of what to see she let up an "EPP!!!!!" as she saw the size of the hole that Kisuma had placed in the wall. It was about twenty feet long and ten feet tall, well it was almost the whole wall for god sakes!!!!

"Remodeling?" A voice small voice came up behind her as Kagome flipped around coming face to face with the last man she wanted see.

She didn't say a thing but walk over to her now dust covered desk and pulled up files there where buried under two inches of suet. She blew off the desk and walked over to her file cabinet and pulled out some new files for a shoot that day.

"Kagome, I'm sorry will you just talk to me!" Hojo came to stand next to her as she flipped around to look at the man that she wanted nothing more to kill at the moment. On her way home she felt the sadness flow out of her as anger fill its spot, why? Why should she let a man control her life? She didn't see why she had to make them fill her heart with sadness either.

"Hojo, as much as I like to sit here and talk to you, I have a meeting and a you can show yourself out for all I care." She turned around and walked away but his arm suddenly shot out grabbing hers.

"NO!" he yelled, "you will listen to me you ungrateful bitch, I have a reason for being with Yura last night!" Kagome growled out words as she tried to yank her arm out of Hojo grip.

"I will not listen to you; I've had enough of your games! I should have listen to Kisuma when she said you weren't worth it!" she felt his grip tighten on her arms, starting to hurt her more then she liked.

"You will let me go before I take action, and like Kisuma would say, 'you'll be kissing your sorry white ass down fifty stories wishing that in someway in god green that you where a bird!" Kagome watched as Hojo face got even angrier as she scowled back at him.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed as Kagome felt his anger getting the best of him, under his kind and adorable face there was a man that loved to hit Kagome when ever he had the chance.

"Want, to, bet?" She said making every word a syllable and spitting it out at him. Suddenly a loud slap came from her office as Kagome face stung. The one thing that hurt more then her own smack was Hojo's. He knew how to make every hit hurt like a bitch in other words.

Felling tears build up at her eyes she looked at the ground. "Look at me!" Hojo yelled as she didn't want to all she wanted to do was shut done and hit like a rabbit from the fox…she felt Hojo body move to hit her again.

"If you hit her one more time, I'll make sure that hell has it doors open late." That voice! Kagome head flipped around to come face to face…well not really more like eye contact to eye contact with the god in flesh standing at the door glaring at Hojo and her. He was wearing a black shirt with golden trim and a golden falling angel on the side. His hair was pulled back into his silver clamp that he was always wearing. His golden eyes had a red shadow to them as he watched as Hojo hand stopped in mid air from hitting Kagome again…

Agina.

That was what made his beast angry, wanting to tear the little twit into thousands of pieces so you couldn't even tell what it was before he destroyed it.

"Who the hell are you?" Hojo yelled as Sesshoumaru only stared at the human thinking of many ways of getting the man to stop touching Kagome. He felt the over powering need to kill all that touch the girl, slash that, women. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome didn't need to be hit over something as refusing the man for what he did.

Like he wished, Hojo let go of Kagome as she stumbled away from both of them to hold onto the desk that was still covered in dust and stuff.

A small smile formed over Sesshoumaru lips as he leaned up against the door frame and said so only the two in front of.

Kagome eye went wide wondering what the man was up too, every time Kisuma got that smile she was up to something to bad that usually had Kagome being the butt of it.

"She my fiancée,"

"WHAT!?!?" Hojo yelled.

Kagome would have yelled at the same time, but the sudden shock of what Sesshoumaru said made her freeze up and watched as Sesshoumaru raise his hand to look over his claws.

"Indeed, you stupid lowlife, after your little show last night, Kagome came to me asking me to make her forget on how worthless you were to her and I showed it to her, in my bed to say. After a few hours of making love I decided to take away her pain of you and make her my own bride and keep you from ever hurting her again." Sesshoumaru snickered at the face Hojo was making and the look on Kagome was ten times better, he knew that Kisuma was going to be happy that she finally got Hojo out of Kagome hair, he was just as happy to get back at her for making him look bad yesterday.

"Oh and it good to say that she said I fill her better then you ever have, or so she said." Suddenly a yelp and something hitting the floor made both of them turn to Kagome who was face first in the dirty floor out like a she was going to be out for a while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

Something cold was on Kagome face as her eyes flew open to come face to face with Reini was looking down at her wondering if she was okay.

"So did you faint or did you knock yourself out?" Reini asked as Kagome sent her a hateful glare sitting up off one of the bed that Kisuma put in the building for over night models that came in after a long night flight.

"I didn't knock myself out, the choice of words that the black Bastard said today." She said rubbing her forehead and then when she felt a sting of pain and a knot the size of a golf ball she realized why Reini asked her if she hit herself.

She jumped up as a dizzy spell fell over her, "Whoa!" Reini said as Kagome tried to catch herself from hitting the ground. Stronger arms wrapped around her waist as her head flipped around coming very close to Sesshoumaru, too close.

"LET GO YOU LIEING BAG OF COW PIES!!!!" she yelled forcing the man to let her go, not of her anger but of how loud she yelled in his ears.

"God, you have a loud voice to wake the dead!" he hissed as Kagome growled at him trying to walk away. Once she got her feet she stomped off. Hearing a low chuck behind her Kagome turned to give him the bird but not watching where the door was, and making poor calculation and ran into the wall making a loud "**_BAM!!!!"_**

Hysterical laugher followed behind Kagome as she turned back to see both Reini and Sesshoumaru laughing their heads off. Kagome felt herself turn five different shades of red as she jumped to her feet it wasn't until she felt something trickling down her nose and chin did she lift her hand to her face to see that she was bleeding.

"Oh I'll….hee….go and get…hee-he and towel!" Reini ran out of the room to get something for Kagome as she held her hand up to her face turning to face the wall to hide how ridicules she must have looked.

Why was she hiding? Every other time she had a bloody nose or something she would either walk around not caring who saw. She had to say it was funny to see gay men faint at the sight of blood.

Strong around griped her shoulders as she was flipped around and hosted up onto the wall as Sesshoumaru face was suddenly in hers and she thought her eyes couldn't get any wider he started to lick the blood off of her lips. Gasping as he took that offer to explore her mouth, making sure that no corner was left untouched. Kagome hands gripped his shoulders digging into his shirt and flesh as something warm started to flow over her body and make her fall deeper and deeper into a daze state that was sucking her into the darkness that's been trying to consume her from the start.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel her fight back as he kissed harder freeing one hand from holding her up against the wall and used his lower body to keep her up, to feel up her body. He got as far as her first breast when he heard someone coming not breaking his mouth from her or leaving her, he slammed the door closed.

Kagome heard the door slam close and like a switch it woke her mind up, like a life line springing down to grab onto her fading soul and yanked it out of the dark temptation. Gasping and shoving Sesshoumaru hard off of her, he stumbled back surprised at the force that she had, even more surprised at the thought of her not wanting him on her.

Kagome feet touched the ground as she looked at the floor not wanting to look at the man before her.

"You may think I'm easy to get into my pants, your wrong, I don't want to be another women that you use and throw away the day morning after, I'm tired of being used." She took the sleave of her shirt and palced it to her nose to wipe away all the blood and opened the door to run away. She didn't even go back to office, she just ran from the building. The feeling of betray of her body was the only thing she felt.

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Sitting at home in front of her small twelve inch TV she watched _The price is Right_. One of her favorite shows that would make her feels better after such a long day. She had a large tub of strawberry ice-cream in her hands eating it all with a large spoon. Life couldn't be better. She had her favorite blanket of her shoulders as she just stared at the small screen on the floor.

She has been trying to forget about what happened today at the office and was having a pickle of a time trying too. She just couldn't get the thought and the memory of Sesshoumaru off of her.

But in some dark twisted way her body and her mind were at a civil war over what was right; to let a man, or so god, touch her when so many others wanted that same god to just look at them for a hair second. She gave it up! But her mind was screaming that she was just going to be used again. Kagome groaned grabbing her hair in frustration.

What was the right choice!?!?!?! What should she do? She knew and would admit it that she was attracted to the man…oh was she, on her way home on the bus she had a ver, very naughty day dream on what could have happened if she didn't stop him. With the bed and his hand…

**SLAP!**

Kagome felt the burn of the slap as she placed her cold ice-cream cup to her cheek to make her feel better. After the price of right was done she flipped through all her other channels, when some ad caught her eye, going back she saw that it was and ad on the perfume with a lady who had there hands all over no other than Sesshoumaru. Kagome felt the jealousy flow there her veins. Not only at the women on the screen, but the thought of losing Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell? I hate the man one moment and then I want to be all over him the next. God, stupid hormones." Kagome said. She went to take a bit of her ice-cream when she was flipping through the channels again and then came one to another ad with Sesshoumaru. This one he didn't have a shirt on and she was leaning closer until she felt something being shoved up her nose.

"WHOA!!!!" she yipped as she tried her best to get the ice-cream out of her nose. Just then there was slamming on the door as she didn't think twice as she jumped up to walk over to get it. Ice-cream and all flowing down her nose.

Opening the door right as she remembered the ice-cream she held the blanket to her face as she went wide eyed at who was shadowing over her door step. Kagome didn't have time to think as the blanket fell to the floor.

"I need you now, Kagome."

MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAH……(taking a breath) HHASHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH CLIFFY!!!!!!!!! Who's at the door?? Sesshoumaru, Hojo, or Inuyasha?? I'll leave you to guesss!!!!! Hahahahahahh chow kiddies!!!


	9. How far will you go for me?

Well did you all like the last chapter??? I hope you all did!!!

Nothing much to say here I hope you all had a great x-mas and a happy new years!!!

This is a m-rated chapter so no looking if you don't like it….well its where Kags and well, whoever hits it off! and I'm hoping to get to a hundred reviews by chapter 10!!! What a dream….

**The name of the game is…**_ How far will you go for me?_

**BEFORE!!!!**

_Opening the door right as she remembered the ice-cream she held the blanket to her face as she went wide eyed at who was shadowing over her door step. Kagome didn't have time to think as the blanket fell to the floor. _

"_I need you now, Kagome." _

**NOW!!!**

She took a step back as she watched Sesshoumaru take a step inside, she couldn't help but notice the red spatters on his cheeks as he walked in slamming the door shut. He locked it never taking his eyes off of her as she watched him take more steps closer. She _Was_ a rabbit in the head lights trapped. Her mind was trying to comprehend what was happening and what was going to happen.

Sesshoumaru jumped forwards wrapping his arms around Kagome keeping her from getting away as his mouth formed over hers. She gasped as he deepened the kiss drawing light sounds from her. Kagome felt her legs give way as she and Sesshoumaru slipped to the wooden floor kissing like the world was coming to and end.

Kagome knew she had to make the choice then and there. Let him or not.

_He'll break you!_ Her inner voice yelled.

'Let him.' She thought as the world came crashing down on to her. Sesshoumaru didn't feel her try to break away like last time as his hands started to roam all over her body. Making sure to map it out well before he went on. All day after he lost control and kissed her in the room he's been wanting her…and he hated it… hated the fact that she had this power over him… and he hardle knew the girl…this was just a short lust burst that he would get over that he would soon be gone and on his way to find something else to mess with…He, lord Sesshoumaru, didn't need this human wench for more then one night of pleaure, when it was all over he would be gone in the more…yes…gone.

The idea was gone once she saw her at the door, yet he couldn't stop himself from taking her…hell he was going to take her on the floor for god sakes!

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru growl above her as the broke to take a breather and look at each other.

"Okay Devil in human skin, show me what woman die for." She said in her lust fill voice that drove Sesshoumaru beast over the top. He stood up off the floor yanking her with him and while he did moving in inhuman speed to the bed throwing poor Kagome onto the bed hard…

Poor? Kagome was far from poor she had just watch the devil offer the deadly fruit of sins and she took it, and was going to eat every drop, drain it.

Straddling her hips as he placed her hands above her head as he licked down her neck to where here neck and shoulder met, lightly nipping at it with his fangs that were growing with every moment. Coming back up to her ear to bit and pull on her earlobe he felt her try to move under him.

"Oh, no, no, no you're staying where you belong, bitch, under me." Kagome growled at his choice of words.

"Baka!" she yelled as Sesshoumaru only laughed above her. Something tight and very soft snaked around her wrist as Sesshoumaru hand where suddenly free to move along her body; Kagome looked up to see what but a claw hand grabbed onto her face.

"Look at me." he said as Kagome tried to fight him, she didn't know why, just something told her to fight for the top and that's what she was going to do.

His hand started to travel down her arms lightly scratching her skin making Kagome shiver and buck under him. A coy smile flowed over his lips as he traced her collar bones and then over her shirt a crossed her breast. Then he traced down her stomach to where her belt was and where he straddled her. Looking up to meet her eyes as she smiled a wide smile.

"Your not as good as I thought you where, Hojo at least had his pants off by now." She stated as a look of anger crossed his eyes.

"Well, if he was as good as you said he would be in your bed not the what did you call her, 'Walking wig dispenser'?"

"You know I was in the mood but you seem to have destroyed it." Kagome said, "You're losing brownies points."

"Then I'll just have to earn them back." Before Kagome could say anything her shirt was gone, not torn off, just gone, his hands traced the out line of her breast under her black lace bra that was holding them. Greedy eyes flowed over her pale skin as she watched him her body was screaming for her to do something, the pain her lower body was to much as his hot hands ran down her stomach she felt her breast come free .

Looking down she saw that Sesshoumaru had sliced her bra in half RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE!

"HEY THAT WAS MY---." Kagome lost her voice as his mouth locked onto her breast sucking like a new born child wanting life. Her head fell back as her eye fell closed. His hands roughly ran over her other free breast. When she thought that was all he would do he bit down hard almost enough to bring blood. Kagome let up a cry as her chest was pushed upwards to him.

Gasping as she felt him move to the other breast to give it equal amount of touching her head flipped back and forth wondering when he would stop but it was also so good she hoped he wouldn't.

Sesshoumaru lightly moved his hips down to start to work on her pants wanting them to be off as soon as he could make them, like her shirt he ripped them off of her faster then she could fell them. Then seeing her down to her underwear and, still, socks on. He smiled at the scene that was before him as the dark black matching panties kept what he wanted the most of away from him. He looked up at her seeing that she was staring at him under droopy eye lids but lust and want was written all over them. Looking farther above him to see where his tail was holding her arms up he let her go to let his tail travel the same journey his hands did.

Kagome felt the soft bond let her go as she looked up to something white and fluffy, like a snake, travel down her body. It made her skin jump off her bones as it lightly traveled down her body, over her breast giving each a hard squeeze then move down her stomach to start too slid down her panties.

Grabbing it before it did she pulled up back up to her face to look it over, it was the softest fur she ever felt in her life. Keeping a good hold on it with one hand and then traced it down its long trail to find that it came to Sesshoumaru.

When she looked back up at him she saw him without his shirt on and about died at the sight, the cameras on TV never got the whole picture to anyone; she was staring at a white marble chest that was better muscled then Hojo and Inuyasha together.

Hands reaching up to trace the outline of his chest as his hands did the same thing as Kagome. When she went over his stomach, he did to her, when she reached his nipples he did.

She looked up at the man with the killing golden eyes that wanted everything that was laid out before her.

Reaching for his jeans she tugged them and said "Off" and that's just what happened.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time getting his pants off, if there was any underwear Kagome didn't see it. Kagome looked over the god that was about ready to tear her apart. Sesshoumaru was everything she been daydreaming about all day.

Giving her no time to change her mind he grabbed a hold of her hip and pulled her out from underneath his legs so that hers were wrapped around his hips, the need for her was almost to great as he looked down at her face to see that she was staring more south of their bodies.

Kagome knew that he was big, she gotten enough gossip from work to know that he was a masterpiece down there but never in her dreams did she think he was that big. Was he going to fit???? That was a big question that ran through her mind sparking fear into her body.

Sesshoumaru smelt her fear, he didn't want her to fear there first time, he wanted her to want him really bad as much as he needed her. the more he thought about it the more he started to hate the bitch under him for making him want her, but his body would have no one else at the moment.

Grabbing her face between his hands he kissed her hard, taking the attention way from their lower body for her. Kagome was happy to kiss the man her hands rounded his neck bringing him in closer as something was suddenly shoved between her legs.

With little foreplay that they done Kagome was still tight and it hurt like a bitch as Sesshoumaru forced his way into her. Kagome gasped then bit down on Sesshoumaru lips as he pulled out and forced his way back in.

"God!" Kagome groaned as Sesshoumaru started a steady pace, which grew slicker with ever thrust. Kissing forgotten as Sesshoumaru attacked Kagome neck biting softly down with ever thrust and push of her hips. Soon a dance was started up and everything else was forgotten as Kagome hands traveled down the back of Sesshoumaru finding where the base of his tail was wrapping her hand around it Sesshoumaru growled and thrust harder at the extra pleasure she gave him.

His tail traveled between the two bodies, the tip sometimes coming down to mess with her jewel making Kagome gasp arching her back into Sesshoumaru chest. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore her eyes closed his face that was filled with pain and pleasure The pressure that his dick was giving her felt like he was splitting her in two, even if there was so much slickness moving between them.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped, Kagome eyes flew open to come clashing with his a imp smile filled his lips as she caught the sharp teeth that looked ready to kill her. She felt the pressure that was building up slowly slipping away, she didn't want to lose it she wanted it more than anything at the moment.

IF the man wanted to be a lazy butt she would get her pleasure for herself. Forcing her hips back and then up she felt the thickness of him stretching her even more. Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched her try to finish what they started.

Finally he couldn't stop he had to finish it, the pain that she was giving him was to much, (I mean this in a good way) thrusting forwards hard that drove a cry form both of them he drew back and forced him forwards again, moving faster then Kagome could ever match both of them where so close to the peck that it didn't take long for them to both come. Kagome body squeezed around Sesshoumaru's as his erupted released all of his seed into her awaiting womb. Kagome screamed out his name as Sesshoumaru head fell to her chest as he growled out her name in a animal like voice. Both of them came with the force power of a train slamming into them.

They both laid there feeling the muscles of their bodies slowly quenching and releasing there tight hold within them.

Sesshoumaru was the first to move sitting up looking down at Kagome tired face, he let a smile curve around his lips as Kagome only raised and eyebrow wondering what the man was up to now. Slowly pulling himself out of her watching her face as he did showed him that both of them where far from done.

Grabbing a hold of her hips he flipped Kagome over to have her up on her hands and knees. Kagome didn't have time to say anything as his tail wrapped around her hip forcing her to stay where she was. Sesshoumaru didn't think twice as he forced himself between Kagome legs, her groan and spin bending told him that she was well ready for the long night ahead of them.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Kagome fell to the bed covered in sweat and other thing as she tried to catch her breath that didn't seem to want to come back to her. she felt Sesshoumaru fall to the sheets next to her breathing just as hard as she was, like both of them had ran up fifteen mountains no stop. As Sesshoumaru laid there his golden eyes know bled back from his red ones that she saw all night, she watched as his silver hair flowed over his gleaming shoulders as face. His lips slightly parted showing that he was indeed very tired.

Reaching her hand up to trace some of the air out of his face and then to outline his jaw, she was afraid to say anything, it seemed like when ever they talked to one another it was a battle field.

Smiling before the heavy pressure of sleep was forced on her, Kagome knew that somewhere deep in her gut that when she woke up he wasn't going to be there. Her mind was screaming at her telling her.

'_Hey there to stupid woman! On today's menu is Kagome being a knuckle-brain nit-wit who was finally broken by the oh-so devil-el-a stick up my ass and, I quote **DIDN'T USE ANY PROTECTION**_**!!!' **Kagome really didn't care at the moment her Jiminy-cricket could take a holiday off her should for a while.

She felt something snake around her waist, at first she thought it was Sesshoumaru trying to go on longer but when she felt his arm go under her head and another across her hip she dug her face into his chest and just decided to sleep...

It was the best night sleep she had ever gotten…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know I suck as lemons….I went through all my romance books to find and but together something good…..so don't be too harsh….God Kagome is one lucky bitch I'll give you that….why cant that happen to me with a 'God' like man…..sniff……review please while I go cry in a corner.


	10. The runway is sex…

Hello to all my cows and Fans!!!! Here the next fabulous chapter of the ever popular, well not that popular but the best story that I have ever tried to write….well maybe not as good as Where to begin….god I need to update on that story….gezz, me and my neglected non-exciting brain, bug me a lot people to I will update it…I'm half way done with the next chapter anyways…anyone been watching America next top model??? Holy shit people, it takes a lot for me to get hooked on a show I was frecking out when the twins were separated…by the way I watched the reruns of it on MTV….(sighing) they just don't play music anymore…only in the morning when I'm sleeping in….damn the people down there….anyways here the next chapter..

**The name of the game is…**_ The runway is sex. _

You could just stand next to the stage and feel the electricity of the power each and every model through at you as she or he streamed down the runway making your bones go weak. Some models just made you fall over with the beauty and some want to hide be hind you aunt kissy face aunt, but they were all beautiful non the less.

Kagome could feel the power every time one of the models took of for her turn. She stood behind the plastic screen as models came back to change and others went out. Making sure that all the models where looking their best, for Kisuma would skin her if her didn't have anything right.

"DAMN HINTA!!!!!!!!" was heard over the music as the sudden laugh of the crowd came back from. Kagome whipped around to see a man two feet deep into the concert.

A women stood over him a hair dry 5000 Ottomack in her hand.

'Not the weapon I would use, but…." Kagome thought as she walked over to the raging women.

"We are in a public place you leach of a man, I hope what ever brain cell that rattled around in the universe of a head of your is lost in space!!!!!!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs turning around to go back to work on the model hair style.

Kagome bent down to poke the dead seeming man in the head.

"Miroku, hey buddy wake up." Kagome poked the man in the head a few more times before he came around.

"Serve you right." She said as Miroku got to his feet a bump on his head the size of watermelon.

"Sorry Lady Kagome, but she was so close and I contain myself." He said rubbing his head. "By the way did you see what kind of hair dryer she used this time. It hurt rather much."

Kagome sighed and turned walking away from Miroku and Sango, they were one of the working magic's of this fashion show. They gave the women that walked down the runway there beauty. She looked back to see both of them over the women again, getting them ready before the show started.

Kagome mind was else where, more like in another time, twelve hour's earlier. She remembered the night she had with Sesshoumaru, and she would never forget it…damn god…damn him for being perfect…

"DAMN HIM!!!!" Kagome yelled, as a sound of something snapping in her hands, looking down she saw that her clip board was in two pieces. When did she become so violent? This wasn't her….Kagome growled out thousands of curses to the man that gave her a one night stand…

Oh, how that man was in for it….she knew he was heartless but to leave her after the night of …of what? _Dare to say it Kagome dear, but you enjoyed it far more than you wanted to admit._ Kagome mind hissed and laughed at her for thinking things that she didn't need to be thinking of…Sesshoumaru was a man that hated women…used them…and she let him get under her skin as well…

"So shall be it, Ice-sickle man, you started the dance of death…I will finish it." Kagome was standing in a corner of the backstage hate radiating off of her like a wave of the ocean blue. She was ready to kill that poor bastard that gave her a one night stand…

"His Blue Balls will be mine."

"Is that so?" Kagome squeaked as Kisuma walked over to where her assistant was, she could see the hate rolling off of her in waves, knowing that hell was going to be unleashed.

"So, how was the night with Sessy-chan?" she asked a hiss came from Kagome giving her answer.

"Well you got something that most women don't get to do, so get over it and enjoy the man while you can." Kisuma swatted Kagome up side the head.

"ENJOY IT!?!?!" she turned to her boss, "HE came gave me the best night of my life and when I woke up the yellow belly undertaken bastard was gone!!!" Kagome hissed. She glared off into space thinking of how many ways she was going to kill the man.

"Well as I said at lest you got a night."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked.

"He doesn't like women much." Kisuma shrugged her shoulder.

"YOU MEAN I _SLEPTED_ _WITH_ A **GAY** **_GUY_**!?!?!??!?!?!" Kagome yelled so loud that everyone behind the stage looked at her. Most likely someone in the crowed was laughing their heads off.

Kagome was petrified, stunned……..seriously ………PISSED!!! And to the core… she had slept with a gay man….oh she was really going to kill the next one that said his name…no better kill the man himself!

Kagome was stomping off as never seeing her boss hit the ground in hysterical laughter.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Kagome was going to find him, even if it was to walk into his territory where he would be surrounded my his "posy's" of plastic models and walking sticks….she was going to find him and ring his neck until he turned ten shades of blue and purple.…..

But before she could do that she had to get through work….Answering phone calls all day for Kisuma was a bore she could be doing many other thing that sitting here looking at where her wall and Kisuma office wall used to stand…sighting she looked around her office thinking.

"If you sigh one more time I'll knock you to Timbuktu!' Kisuma yelled at her. God, what a bitch…couldn't the old women see that Kagome was thinking of something that was bugging her?

Yeah like Sesshoumaru laying naked a crossed her desk.

"SLAM!!!" Kisuma looked up to see that Kagome had slammed her head into the wooden desk…Why was she so violent with herself? Kisuma needed to break Kagome of the habit of hers before**_ she_** started beating the child senseless.

Reaching over to her phone she picked it up thinking that Kagome had really knocked herself out this once, Waiting until the voice came on she smiled speaking into the receiver. "Hello dearest I have another job for you."

Kisuma thought right Kagome had knocked herself out to go into a dream world where she stood before a Angel and a Devil with her face and all… all the while she was laying face first in a crater on her desk thinking more and more about the man she so helplessly gave herself to…

"_For Shame women…"_ her inner angel said to her. _"You gave yourself to a man…and he tore it up in front of you."_

"**Oh pip down bird women." Kagome devil hissed. "We all enjoyed it, let the women bonder of what she lost,"** Kagome devil sighted while drooling, "he's** hot as hell and I'm only seeing the women's imagination gone wild… Keep going girl." **

"_Who you calling a Bird women_?" the angel growled. "_She knows that she.."_

"**Shut up here comes the part where he takes off is clothes…HOT DAMN GOOD KAGOME LET YOUR MIND RUN WILD." **

"_NO KAGOME DON'T!"_Her angel cried…"He may look like a god and you want him…well I have to say he dose have a nice ass."

Kagome sat up quickly. She was stunned at what just happened. Or how in the hell her angel could turn on her. that little devil…

"Kisuma, I NEED HELP!" some women came running in as Kagome looked over to her boss who sighed standing up.

"Kagome, I'll be back in a few." She through her jacket over her shoulder and walked out of the room(s) leaving Kagome to day dream about the night the god came to her….this was a bad game to play….she couldn't sit here all day, daydreaming about Sesshoumaru.

(A/N) this story is not making any sense anymore right now I just wanted to get a story our since its been a long time since I updated…just bare with me people…Kagome and me are having a hard time right now with Finals and Senor Projects…..guuu. the stupid damn Senor Project…just shoot me now….)

Kagome sighed as she watched the world spin by on her outside of her office. She was happy that her life wasn't like that of a normal person who sat in a cube all day. Doing different thing everyday kept her sane. Or so she hoped. Sighing one more time happy that Kisuma wasn't in here to knock the snot out of her.

"Kagome?" a voice came from behind her. not even bothering to look over her shoulder, her mind knowing who the voice belonged to she stood there watching a bird run into a glass window of the next door building the mirror glass deceiving the poor little soul. Just like her heart.

_Oh your such a boob, Kagome, _(not the boob boob, like the ninny boob.) her inner self mocked.

"Go away, Hojo," she stated.

"Kagome, wait I just need to talk to you." He said taking a step into her office. "Wow you renovated since last time-"

"LAST TIME WHAT?!" Kagome wearied around to face the two timing backstabbing bastard of the worst kind of man, she been calling Sesshoumaru that all day until hell freezes over but she felt the need to take her anger out on someone. And what better luck.

"You took off with that walking, unstyleing black-beaked son of a saten's bloody offspring and you come here expecting to talk?!?! What boat did you just fall off because I'm ready to rip the next mans balls off." she gave him an evil look.

"You just turn around and walk right back out of this office before I-"

"Shut up Kagome, I came here to get you back so shut up." Before Kagome could do anything Hojo was striding across the room to her. Taking a step back and behind her desk she hopped that he would get the warning. Sudden flash backs on when Hojo lost his temper flared in Kagome mind and the memories of the bruise she lied about to everyone a few months ago that his hand left.

"What not so hot now are you?" He said, "You talk tuff but your nothing but bitch with a big mouth," he stepped in farther. If Kisuma was here he would have used everything to get Kagome alone. Because Kisuma would have had him swing over her shark tank…kagome never seen it but heard stories about it. she hoped and prayed that Kisuma walked in soon or right now!

"Hojo leave," she yelled.

"No you made me look bad in front of Yura and she dumped me only a few hours later." He said grabbing her wrist as Kagome tried to fight to get him to let go.

"Let g-go, you have no right to touch me!" she yelled.

"Oh yes I do." He pushed Kagome up against the window. Kagome thanked the gods the glass was hard to break. She watched as Hojo got into her face.

"I told you before that you where mine and then I here that you went and became Sesshoumaru bitch!" Hojo yelled. "I could see you with Inuyasha but is hitting an all time low, at lest your sister had the guts to stay strait with a good man."

"Shut up! I'm ten times better then that walking anorexic, and she not my SISTER!" Oh Kagome was beyond pissed now, no one, and I mean no one compared her to that witch! Kagome shoved Hojo off of her.

"She nothing!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh really didn't you just hear that she going to marry Inuyasha, his father just about to hit the bucket and he's going to get the whole family wealth and you get to watch her-"

"SHUT UP!!!" she took a swing at Hojo who took the punch. Only then Kagome realize that she gave him a reason to hit her back. Hojo took a swing at her hard, eyes shutting she got ready to feel the pain of her past. When it didn't come she heard a loud cry.

Opening one eye she saw that someone's back was to her. the same hair that she imagined wrapped around her a thousand time was pulled back in a low pong tail clipped together by a silver and red pendent. A wide back that was covered in a black shirt that was too tight for her comfort. Because she could see every outline of the muscles underneath it.

"you touch my women again and I'll rip the hid right off your back, human." Sesshoumaru hissed. Kagome gasped at his voice. Looking over his shoulder she could see that Hojo was on the ground holding his face, blood dripping like a water fall down between his hands.

"You- you hit me!" Hojo said shocked.

"And I'll do more if you ever touch my bitch again!" Sesshoumaru hissed. Hojo cried out at something that Sesshoumaru was doing, Kagome didn't know what but the way Hojo ran out of the office like a thousand red eyed bunnies where going to eat his balls off.

Kagome had a dream like that, minus the balls part. She never looked a bunnie the same way before. Sesshoumaru took a deep breathe like he was trying to calm himself and then turned to Kagome, never thinking that a small womens fist would come into his view.

(.) sorry short chapty but I got one out….PLEASE DON'T HATE ME …..crying in a corner…I hate myself too sometimes…..

Chow…how should this end? Him with a black eye? Knocked out? Hee..hee sparks fly, fly baby fly!!!


End file.
